


Вдоль реки

by medichka_shani



Category: Sleepy Hollow, Twin Peaks
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Rating: PG13, Retelling, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - ретеллинг "Сонной лощины":</p><p>"А знаете, что самое плохое? У нас тут людей убивают!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдоль реки

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте использована настоящая индейская сказка, а сикоморы бывают не только чахлыми, как в каноне, но и весьма эпическими

Там, куда она ходила, мох был белым, а пригорки – красными от брусники, будто от крови. Когда она ложилась на мох, солнце светило ей сквозь веки, и свет тоже казался красным. Она протягивала руки вперед и вверх – и ей казалось, что она обнимает адское пламя.  
Красное было везде – наверху и внизу, и сок от раздавленных ягод пачкал пышные юбки, а по внутренней стороне бедра текла кровь.  
Когда она умерла, ее опустили в реку, и вода омыла тело, точно отпуская ей все грехи.

 

«Диана, сегодня, 28 августа 1798 года, я проснулся, чувствуя себя необыкновенно бодрым. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что выздоровел. Также причиной этой бодрости может являться сон, который я видел под утро: птица с розовой грудкой опустилась на подоконник и смотрела на меня через стекло. Когда я встал, чтобы открыть окно, птица не улетела, а перепрыгнула мне на запястье.  
Диана, я помню, что во сне рука моя была крепко сжата, и когда я перевернул кисть и разжал пальцы, то увидел, что на ладони у меня лежит кофейное зерно.  
Сэр Гордон Коул считает, что мне пора как следует встряхнуться и вернуться к работе. Мой врач, напротив, говорит, что мне необходим отдых, желательно – как можно дальше от грязи большого города. Чтобы найти золотую середину, я решил поступить следующим образом: я отправляюсь на северо-запад, в городок, находящийся у подножия Каскадных гор, окруженный девственными лесами – край лесоторговцев, рыбаков, охотников за пушниной, бурых медведей и индейских духов. Мне предстоит путешествие в почтовой карете, верхом и по воде. Я так рад, ты даже представить себе не можешь, Диана.  
Возможно, там я смогу найти ответы на мучающие меня вопросы.  
P.S. Письма я буду складывать в обычное место – в саквояж.  
P.S.S. Диана, я временно испытываю трудности с сухой бумагой. Путешествие выдалось даже более удачным, чем предполагалось, и теперь я могу ответственно заявить, что умение разжигать костер в абсолютно сыром лесу значит для человека гораздо больше, чем все произведения мировых философов вместе взятые – если, конечно, они не написаны на сухой бумаге. Каких только деревьев я не повидал за последние две недели: лес здесь везде, лиственный и хвойный, он окаймляет озера, будто заключая их в ладони, растет по склонам гор и заполняет долины, поднимается к самым снегам и опускается к океану.  
Не обращай внимания на эту неуместную поэтичность, на меня странно повлиял мой индейский проводник – или же то, что он периодически подмешивает нам в бурду, гордо именуемую тут «кофе».  
Диана, мне так не хватает хорошего, крепкого кофе!»

 

– Чем могу помочь? – спросила молодая востроносая особа, не прерывая своего основного занятия – интенсивного взбивания яичных желтков в железной миске. Желтые кудряшки, выбившиеся из-под чепца, прыгали по плечам девушки, словно живые.  
– Скажите, любезная, где поблизости можно достать бумагу и чернила? – вежливо спросил он.  
На лице девушки отразились мучительные раздумья.  
– Видите этот лес, уважаемый? – наконец, понизив голос, сказала она.  
– Конечно.  
– Ступайте туда, выберите любое понравившееся вам дерево, и будьте уверены, однажды, когда его спилят, из опилок выйдет прекрасная бумага, – закончила она задумчиво и даже чуточку вдохновенно.  
– То есть, нигде, – сделал безошибочное заключение приезжий. – Неужели все так плохо?  
– Ужасно! – с восторгом подтвердила девушка, взбивая яйца с утроенным рвением. – У нас тут со всем плохо, кроме опилок, звериных шкур и дуралеев вроде Энди Бреннана. А знаете, что самое плохое? – девушка понизила голос до шепота и, быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, наклонилась через подоконник. – У нас тут людей убивают!   
Констебль Дэйл Купер, только что прибывший в Твин Пикс, дружелюбно улыбнулся.  
– А я знаю, – так же шепотом ответил он и огляделся.  
Дорога, по которой он приехал, плавно переходила в главную – и единственную – улицу городка, по обе стороны которой были беспорядочно разбросаны деревянные домики. В конце улицы стояла церковь, а прямо перед ее оградой в большой луже лежала свинья.  
Позади домов и примыкающих к ним крошечных огородов простиралась небольшая полоса вырубленных деревьев, а за вырубкой и ограждавшими ее сигнальными вышками начинался лес. К западу и к востоку от города высились две схожие между собой горы, вершины которых терялись в облаках.  
– Обычно мы не выпускаем скотину со двора. Свиньи забредают в лес, и потом их днем с огнем не сыщешь, – пояснила девушка, поймав взгляд констебля. – Но это Лана, свинья мэра Милфорда. Ей, как и мэру, все нипочем.  
– Где я могу найти самого мэра?  
– Ступайте к дому ван Хорнов, не ошибетесь. В этот час мэр всегда пьет там. Точнее, ужинает, – девушка перелила яичную болтанку в форму для выпечки и отошла от окна.  
Констебль Дэйл Купер поднял саквояж.  
– Уважаемый! – крикнула девушка уже ему в спину. – Пока будете ждать, что «ваше» дерево спилят и пустят на бумагу, можете выстроить тут дом и жениться. Но если вам некогда, попросите бумаги у ван Хорнов. У них все есть! А потом приходите, у меня скоро пирог будет готов.  
– Благодарю вас, – констебль отвесил ей поклон и зашагал к самому высокому дому.

 

– Выглядит, как священник, – прошептал Энди, наклоняясь к уху Гарри Трумэна. – Или гробовщик!  
Гарри только поморщился: они договаривались сперва незаметно понаблюдать за чужаком, но с Энди Бреннаном делать что-либо незаметно было решительно невозможно.  
Незнакомец был молод и одет во все черное, и глаза у него были внимательные и черные, как у птицы.  
Когда Энди зашептал (ужасно громко), незнакомец, стоявший со своим большим саквояжем посреди общей трапезной дома ван Хорнов, только покосился на говорившего. Когда Энди наклонился, изобразив своей долговязой фигурой что-то похожее на вопросительный знак, незнакомец повернул голову в его сторону.  
Когда Энди, попытавшись притвориться, что сметает крошки, сбил на пол пустую кружку, и она покатилась к самым ногам незнакомца, Гарри уставился на свои сапоги, а приезжий поднял кружку, пересек гостиную, лавируя между подавальщицами, и со стуком поставил посудину на стол.  
– Это не наше, – растерявшись, брякнул Энди.  
– Но и не мое, – улыбнулся чужак.   
– Возьмите себе на память, – буркнул Гарри.   
Ответить приезжий не успел, ведь вместо этого прозвучало громкое:  
– Попался!

 

«Диана, не знаю, как объяснить тебе, но я в ту же минуту почувствовал – да, попался.  
У нее были пышные темные волосы, молочно-белая кожа, лукаво изогнутые губы и повязка, закрывающая глаза. И еще платье – темно-красное, тяжелое, шелковое, опасно шуршащее, совершенно не подходившее такой юной девушке – да и всему этому суровому, хмурому краю тоже.  
– Попался! – повторила она, крепко держа меня за руки. – Чтобы освободиться, ты должен получить поцелуй ведьмы.  
С этими словами она привстала на цыпочки и прижалась губами к моим губам.  
На нас смотрел весь трактир, все эти неприветливые местные парни – судя по виду, охотники, трапперы, лесорубы. Надо было что-то сказать, и я сказал:  
– Похоже, вы недавно пили кофе.  
Тогда она стащила свой платок и удивленно уставилась на меня.  
Глаза у нее были светло-серые».

 

– Это Одри ван Хорн, – неловко произнес Энди, которого никто не спрашивал. Взмахнул руками от избытка чувств и уронил кувшин. – Она нечаянно.  
Одри ван Хорн смерила оцепеневшего «гробовщика» долгим взглядом и присела на пол у его ног – собирать черепки.  
– Мое имя Купер, – сказал чужак, обращаясь почему-то к Одри. – Мне сказали, что в доме вашего отца я смогу найти мэра Милфорда. Я не хотел…  
– Это игры у нас такие, у молодежи, – перебил его Гарри Трумэн с таким видом, точно вся ответственность за случившееся лежала на нем. – В ведьм и индейцев.  
– Как будто и тех, и других здесь не хватает… – проскрипел из своего угла морщинистый старик. Кружева на его рубашке были не первой свежести. – Я мэр. Что вам здесь нужно?  
– Я прибыл из Сиэтла, чтобы найти убийцу.  
Мэр крякнул и, вытерев лоб платком, глянул в сторону.  
– Экий вы шустрый. Пойдемте-ка в кабинет хозяина. Здесь много лишних ушей, а дело деликатное...  
– Мы и так знаем, кто их убил! – пронзительно крикнул кто-то из угла.  
Купер, последовавший было за мэром вверх по деревянной лестнице, обернулся.  
– И кто же? – вежливо спросил он.  
Ответом ему было всеобщее молчание. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как звякают черепки в руках Одри ван Хорн.

 

– «Двадцать второго июня сего года честными жителями Твин Пикс в реке было найдено тело Терезы Бэнкс, служанки господ ван Хорн. Означенная девица исчезла за два дня до этого, чему в городе не придали значения, ибо была она особой нескромной и нечистой на руку и давно уже побуждала в своих хозяевах желание выгнать ее на улицу. Тело ее всплыло двумя милями ниже водопада, завернутое в холстину и обмотанное бечевкой. Когда же холстину сняли, то из груди всех собравшихся вырвался вздох: плоть была содрана с костей, а в волосы воткнуты совиные перья...»  
– Хотелось бы мне знать, кто написал в Сиэтл эту кляузу, этот донос! – гневно произнес мэр, и от раздражения его рука с зажатым в ней листком бумаги затряслась сильнее, чем раньше. Дэйл Купер потянулся вперед и осторожно придержал мэра за запястье, прежде чем письмо или кружева на отвороте попали бы в пламя стоявшей на столе свечи.  
– Думаю, не стоит так опрометчиво бросаться словами. Донос подразумевает под собой обвинение некоего лица, а в этом письме всего лишь привлекается внимание к свершившимся преступлениям.  
– Судья направляет своего человека расследовать каждое преступление, случившееся за тридевять земель? – желчно спросил ван Хорн, протянув руки к камину. – Ему не хватает их в большом городе?  
– В этих краях убийства не редкость. Пьяные лесорубы, завистливые охотники, паршивые индейцы...  
– Неправда, – кашлянув, сказал доктор Хэйворд. – Все не совсем так. Да, лесорубы пьют, в вашем же трактире, господин ван Хорн. Да, буянят. Да, ревнивые мужья тишком бьют своих жен. Что касается индейцев, по сравнению с другими местами они ведут себя тихо, и ни одно из соседних племен давно не выкапывало топор войны... И уж никак нельзя считать обычным, что погибли две девушки, едва достигшие семнадцати лет...  
– Так-так, Хэйворд, и на чьей же вы стороне! – проскрипел мэр.  
– Доктор на стороне всех отцов, чьи дочери сейчас заперты дома, под охраной своих семей, – раздался тихий голос Лиланда Палмера, сидевшего в кресле у подоконника. – Всех отцов, чьих дочери еще живы...   
– Лиланд, друг мой!  
– Может, прервемся? – с надеждой предложил мэр.  
– Нет-нет, читайте. Чем скорее мы позволим господину констеблю разобраться с этим делом, тем лучше.  
– «Двадцать второго августа, на рассвете, в той же реке одним рыбаком была найдена Лора, дочь Палмеров, добрая и приветливая девица. Тело в холстине лежало на берегу, выброшенное рекой, и снова было изувечено, в то время как мать и отец мирно спали в своей постели, не подозревая, что дочери их уже нет в живых...»  
Мэр умолк.  
– Так оно все и было, констебль. Двух юных девушек нам пришлось похоронить, и нет такого наказания, которого заслуживают убийцы.   
– Убийцы? – переспросил Дэйл Купер, всматриваясь в лица своих собеседников. – Знаете ли вы, кто они, раз так уверенно говорите, что их было несколько?  
– Ну конечно, конечно же! – глядевший в камин господин ван Хорн резко обернулся. – Конечно, их было несколько, они всегда действуют целой бандой!  
– Кто?  
– Да индейцы же, – ван Хорн пожал плечами. Его породистое лицо выглядело раздраженным и усталым. – Кто же еще способен на такую дикость. Эти перья... Это точно индейцы. И не смотрите на меня так! У меня, между прочим, тоже есть дочь. Вы зря приехали в одиночку, констебль. Нам бы не помешала целая армия – выкурить краснокожих ублюдков из Гоствуда.  
– Вы тоже так думаете? – обратился констебль к доктору.  
От окна послышался тонкий скулеж.  
Прикрыв голову руками, Лиланд Палмер безутешно рыдал, раскачиваясь в кресле.  
– Ах, моя Лора... Ах, моя девочка...

 

«Диана, когда я, простившись с отцами города, спускался по винтовой лестнице, мне снова довелось столкнуться с юной дочерью землевладельца ван Хорна. Она несла поднос с нарезанным хлебом.  
Не произнеся ни слова, она быстро пожала мою руку и пошла дальше, а я, почувствовав у себя в кулаке клочок бумаги, вышел во двор, чтобы рассмотреть его.  
Диана, как ты, наверное, могла уже догадаться, на клочке было округлым детским почерком выведено послание. Оно гласило: «Спросите у них про третью!»

 

– Предупреждаю, что я довольно хорошо дерусь, а стреляю еще лучше, – сказал констебль, обращаясь к сентябрьской мгле.  
– Поберегите заряды для настоящего врага, – проворчал в ответ Гарри Трумэн.  
Он отлепился от бревенчатой стены, откуда наблюдал за констеблем.  
– Я Гарри, – он протянул руку. – Местный охотник. Точнее, траппер – ставлю силки и капканы в здешних лесах.  
– Следопыт? – с любопытством спросил Купер, пожимая его ладонь.  
– Не то чтобы. Следопыт у нас Хоук, – Гарри кивнул за спину констеблю. Купер кивнул:  
– Я знал, что тут есть еще двое.  
– Я не враг моему брату, – сказал, выступая из темноты, высокий индеец с красивым, открытым лицом. – И мой брат Долгая Голова – тоже.  
– Долгая... Что?  
– Это у них так принято, – слова Энди Бреннана прозвучали как извинение. – Награждать всех разными прозвищами. Вы правда констебль? Мы хотели поговорить с вами об убийствах...  
– Энди!  
– Стой, Долгая Голова!  
За страшным визгом и вторившим ему слабым вскриком Энди последовали грохот и треск, словно что-то огромное вслепую рвануло прочь через кусты.  
Купер оказался возле Энди первым и помог ему подняться.  
– Меня что-то сбило с ног, – пробормотал Энди. – Кажется, это был лось.  
– Не думаю, – серьезно сказал Купер. – Кажется, это была свинья мэра Милфорда. 

 

Свеча, стоявшая на середине стола, сердито потрескивала.  
Вокруг пламени вились белые ночные бабочки, проскользнувшие между неплотно прикрытыми оконными ставнями.  
По стенам плясали тени. За окном блеяли овцы.  
– Думаю, сейчас самое время рассказать мне о третьей убитой девушке, – предложил констебль.  
– Откуда вы знаете? – воскликнул Энди и пораженно умолк.  
– Вот это настоящий служитель закона! – подал голос мужчина, которого все звали Большой Эд.  
– Да, – кашлянув, сказал Гарри. – Была еще одна. Не то чтобы совсем девушка... Ее звали Джози, и она была вдовой старого Пэккарда. Хорошенькая и маленькая, точно статуэтка из слоновой кости...  
– «Китайская язычница», – вставил Энди. – Говорили, что их с Эндрю Пэккардом дом ломится от богатств, а Джози купается в роскоши...  
– Сам ты язычник, – тень от кудрявой головы Гарри Трумэна раздраженно качнулась. – Паккард привез ее из жарких стран совсем девчонкой. В нашей церкви она приняла крещение, здесь же и вышла за него. Он не слишком-то ее баловал лаской, все пропадал на своей лесопилке... А она сидела в его доме, как птичка в клетке.  
– И ты, Гарри, был в нее влюблен, – сказал констебль.  
– Я любил ее, – согласился Трумэн. – А потом она умерла.  
– Ее тело тоже нашли в реке?  
– Нет, – заговорил вместо Гарри Большой Эд. – Ее нашли на лесопилке. Было это два дня назад...  
Констебль заметил, что Энди Бреннан начал всхлипывать.  
– Истерзанную? В холстине? – спросил у Большого Эда констебль, делая вид, что не замечает ни странного поведения Энди, ни явно подавленного состояния Трумэна.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Большой Эд. – На теле не было ни одной раны. Ни капли крови на земле. Доктор Хейворд сказал, что у женщины было слабое сердце, но мы считаем по-другому. Хоук был там и видел перья, втоптанные в опилки.   
Индеец, сидевший на полу, молчал, глядя строго перед собой. Выражения его глаз было не разобрать.  
– Хоук, ты думаешь, что ее убили?  
– Я видел ее лицо, – медленно произнес индеец. – Ее убил страх.

 

«Диана, я должен сообщить тебе, что почти вся ночь прошла в разговорах с этими молодыми людьми, называющими себя «парнями из овчарни».  
Это очень странная, но теплая компания. Они выразили сомнения в том, что с помощью мэра и его друзей мне удастся когда-нибудь найти убийцу. Знаешь, Диана, я с ними согласен.  
Самым ценным из сведений, полученных мною от этих молодых людей, стала легенда о двух вигвамах, созданных Маниту, и о зле, выходящем из леса.   
Сперва я решил, что Хоук под влиянием рассказов моравских братьев и прочих миссионеров вольно трактует мне Библию, и потому о месте, вобравшем в себя все самое светлое и чистое, слушал вполуха – до тех пор, пока он не перешел к истории о Черном Вигваме.   
«Духи, которые там живут, – сказал Хоук, – отвергают Маниту. У них крепкие клювы, широкие лапы и острые когти. Живьем содрать мясо с костей для них обычное дело. Если ты слышишь ночью шуршание перьев, не оглядывайся, и тогда, возможно, мимо пролетит обычная сова».  
Эта часть рассказа заставила меня насторожиться, но я все еще считал, что таким образом индеец описывает мне свое видение Ада. И только когда Большой Эд сделал мне знак быть внимательней, я услышал то, что взволновало меня сильнее всего:   
«До тех пор, пока алчное сердце будет биться, из Темного Места будет выходить зло, чтобы насытиться плотью и впитать в себя боль и печаль», – сказал Хоук. Диана, клянусь, невозмутимый прежде индеец выглядел встревоженным.   
Когда я это услышал, у меня вдруг затряслись руки. Даже сейчас, когда я об этом думаю, мне трудно сосредоточиться.   
Не в первый раз мне случается сталкиваться с таким: за слухами о темных силах может прятаться обычный человек. И, клянусь тебе, Диана, я найду его.   
Светает. Я заканчиваю с письмом. Осталось запечатать его и убрать в саквояж. До завтра.  
P.S. Доброе утро, Диана.  
Я должен вкратце рассказать тебе, что, едва отложив перо, я заснул, будто ухнул в темную яму. Почти не могу вспомнить, что мне снилось, помню только, что шел во мраке куда-то вперед, а к лицу моему то и дело прикасались шершавые птичьи перья.  
Потом я вроде бы увидел в конце моего пути свет, и этот свет соткался в фигуру юной светловолосой девушки – хохочущей, круглолицей, – а потом девушка умолкла и, подобрав шуршащий подол красного платья, превратилась в Одри ван Хорн. Крадущейся походкой она двинулась ко мне.  
Диана, откуда этот дразнящий запах кофе?..»

 

– Это какое-то волшебство, – пробормотал констебль и сделал еще один крошечный глоток. На лице у него было написано блаженство. – Откуда в этих лесах...  
– Нравится? – перебила Одри ван Хорн, искоса глядя на Купера.  
Она стояла, заложив руки за спину, как примерная девочка, и водила по дощатым половицам носком черного башмака.  
В этот раз на Одри было ярко-розовое платье, более скромного покроя, чем то, алое, но все равно очень дорогое.  
С улицы доносились крики мальчишек. В большой трактирной зале с утра было прибрано и пустынно. Пахло сосновой стружкой, которой посыпали пол.  
– В жизни своей не пил такого хорошего кофе! – чистосердечно признался Купер. – Я чувствую себя просто заново родившимся.  
– Мой отец привез его из Сиэтла, – объяснила Одри и, понизив голос, произнесла: – Мой отец вообще знает толк в удовольствиях. Понимаете?  
– Не очень, – медленно сказал констебль, внимательно глядя на Одри.  
– Он покупает в наш дом только лучшие вещи, – запрокинув голову и глядя в деревянный потолок, заявила она. – У него лучшие лошади, посуда и женщины. Понимаете?  
– Женщины? – повторил констебль, отставив чашку. – Одри, ты говоришь о какой-то конкретной женщине?  
– И это платье тоже он мне подарил, – невпопад ответила Одри, погладив себя по атласному лифу. – Правда, красивое?  
– Очень, – терпеливо кивнул Купер. – Одри, я должен поблагодарить тебя за записку...  
– А скажите, когда вы найдете убийцу, вы сразу же уедете обратно, в свой большой город?  
– Должно быть, так, – согласился Купер.  
– А я ни разу нигде не была, – грустно сказала девушка, поднимая на него светлые глаза. – Отец никогда не брал меня с собой. Ни на охоту, ни на свою лесопилку. А других девушек брал.  
– Понимаю, – помедлив, сказал констебль. – Подожди, ты сейчас сказала «лесопилка»? Разве лесопилка не принадлежала Джози Пэккард?  
– У нас тут одна лесопилка, – ответила Одри, дернув плечом. – И теперь, когда Джози умерла, она принадлежит моему отцу, как и все здесь. Кстати, сегодня Джози зароют в землю. Разве вам не интересно посмотреть на похороны?  
– Черт! – Купер вскочил на ноги, едва не пролив на себя остывший кофе. – Почему ни одна живая душа не сказала мне, что вдова Пэккард еще не погребена!  
– Я говорю, – хихикнула Одри, прикрыв рот. – Констебль Купер, а констебль Купер? Разве вы не знаете, что черти приходят за теми, кто поминает их вслух? Втыкают им перья в волосы, а потом утаскивают в ад!  
– У вас тут весьма нетипичные черти, как я успел заметить.

 

– Не знаю, что вы хотите обнаружить, тело уже обмыто и готово к погребению, но если вы считаете, что я не прав, дело ваше... – доктор Хэйворд развел руками. – Заканчивайте быстрее. Мэр будет очень недоволен.  
Констебль, разглядывающий руки покойницы, немедленно выпрямился и поклонился.  
– Доктор Хэйворд, – торжественно сказал он. – Я встречал мало по-настоящему разумных людей, понимающих, что служение закону требует переступать через мракобесие и предрассудки. Спасибо, что позволили осмотреть тело. Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что вы правы, и смерть вдовы наступила в результате сильного сердечного испуга...  
– Да Бог с вами, – отмахнулся старый врач. – Я ведь уже сказал: все дело в том, что у меня три дочки. Я хочу, чтобы они могли без страха покидать дом, пока не выйдут замуж и не уедут отсюда. Найдите того, кто убил несчастных. На Лиланда Палмера и его жену страшно смотреть…  
– Очень странно, – перебил его Купер, доставая из кармана жилета большую лупу. – Впервые такое вижу. Посмотрите-ка сюда. Что это, признак какой-то болезни?  
Доктор протиснулся к нему между стеной и столом, на котором лежало хрупкое, желтое, будто восковое тело китаянки.   
– Узкий темный ободок у основания мизинца, – удивился он. – Грязь?  
Констебль поскреб темный след и покачал головой.  
– Издалека мне показалось, что похоже на кольцо, – заметил он.  
– От колец остаются светлые полосы, – возразил доктор Хэйворд. – Но не припомню, чтобы такой симптом оставляла какая-нибудь болезнь.  
– Очень странно, – повторил констебль и посмотрел на свои руки. – Но, раз так, не будем дальше удерживать Джози в земной юдоли. К тому же, мэр, кажется, сейчас сломает трость о дверь вашего дома.

 

– Господин констебль!  
Купер обернулся.   
К нему, неуверенно улыбаясь, приближалась девушка, которую он видел на похоронах вдовы Пэккард.  
Сами похороны были столь торопливы, а людей было так мало, что это не дало констеблю никакой пищи для размышлений. Он лишь пересчитал по головам присутствующих да насладился вытянувшимися лицами горожан, когда на кладбище вдруг явилась Одри ван Хорн, в своем розовом атласном платье смотревшаяся на фоне могил как украденный из корзины цветочницы пион.  
Впрочем, Одри была тут же уведена своим отцом. Констебль остался молиться вместе со всеми, и после того, как над могилой вырос аккуратный столбик земли, к нему и подошла эта девушка. Бледность ее милого круглого лица только подчеркивалась траурным платьем. Девушка щурила глаза, как это делают только близорукие люди, и то и дело принималась теребить свою одежду.  
– Простите, что я сама с вами заговорила, – робко начала она, остановившись в двух шагах от Купера. – Я Мэдди, Мэдди Фергюсон. Лора была моей кузиной. Вы ведь приехали, чтобы найти того, кто ее убил?  
Купер осторожно кивнул.  
– Я... Я верю, что вы его найдете. Лора... Она была самой лучшей. Она так хотела быть счастливой! А теперь...  
– Мэдди!  
– Это дядя и тетя, – пробормотала девушка, вращая кольцо на пальце. – Они совсем сломлены. Просто не знаю, как им помочь. Найдите его скорее, констебль Купер.  
– Мэдди, ты уже уходишь? – Сара Палмер, высокая, сухощавая и, видимо, красивая в прошлом женщина, смотрела на племянницу запавшими глазами. – Разве ты не останешься, чтобы прибраться на могиле Лоры?  
– Лора! – встрепенулся ее супруг, все это время с отрешенным видом топтавшийся рядом. – Моя девочка! Лора всегда была такой аккуратной. Она останется недовольна, если не прибрать опавшие листья.  
Мэдди ощутимо вздрогнула.  
– Доктор Хэйводрд сказал, это потом пройдет, – одними губами сказала она Куперу, а вслух громко добавила: – Извини, тетя, но я очень устала и, пожалуй, пойду домой.  
– Как знаешь, моя хорошая, – мать Лоры перевела взгляд на констебля. – Вы... Это ведь вы ищете того, кто... – она замолчала, но тут же справилась с волнением. – Пожалуйста, приглядите, чтобы с ней все было хорошо.  
Купер отвесил ей поклон. 

 

– Мэдди, вы близко общались с Лорой?  
– Трудно сказать, – девушка покачала головой и жестом пригласила констебля зайти в дом. – Хоть мы и не родные сестры, но мы были очень похожи лицом и мыслили тоже похоже, поэтому нам было легко друг с другом, – Мэдди засмеялась. – Хотя у Лоры с самого детства водились секреты... Но все равно она была милой и доброй. Все так ее любили, что порой мне становилось завидно...  
– У нее были враги?  
– Враги? – Мэдди посмотрела недоуменно. – Нет, откуда бы?  
– А друзья? Жених? Возлюбленный?  
– Здесь, в Твин Пикс? – Мэдди рассмеялась. – Лора нравилась многим, но, мне кажется, никто еще не просил ее руки. Мне она, по крайней мере, не писала об этом... – Мэдди пожала плечами.  
– Вы переписывались с ней?  
– Да, когда я жила в Сиэтле... – девушка вздохнула.  
– Мэдди, – констебль произнес это с такой страстью, что девушка вздрогнула. – Дорогая Мэдди Фергюсон, я только что понял, что вы одна можете мне помочь.

 

– Вот! – Мэдди торжествующе протянула констеблю стопку бумаги. – Вся, какая нашлась у Лоры. И ее чернильница – думаю, дядя Лиланд не обидится, что я отдала ее вам. Лоре она все равно больше не понадобится... – Мэдди вздохнула.  
Прижимая бумажные листы к груди, Купер внимательно оглядел маленькую угловую комнату под самой крышей. Застеленная постель с брошенными на нее платьями, таз и кувшин на столе, подушка с вышитым котом, капор, висящий на стене...  
– Это комната Лоры?  
– Да. Дядя Лиланд хочет, чтобы я теперь спала здесь – мне кажется, ему нравится думать, что он всегда может зайти перекрестить Лору на ночь, как раньше... Но тетя велела ничего не трогать, оставить все, как было при Лоре, и я этому рада, – Мэдди помедлила. – Мне почти каждую ночь в Твин Пикс снятся кошмары, – тихо добавила она. – Ой, что вы делаете?  
– Мэдди, – Купер провер пальцем по распоротому шву одного из разложенных на кровати платьев. – Почему, если в комнате нельзя ничего менять, кто-то взялся перешивать платья Лоры?  
– Ну, Лоре они не нужны, а в хозяйстве все пригодится, – предположила Мэдди. – Думаю, тетя Сара рано или поздно это поймет. Но я не видела, чтобы она занималась этими вещами. Я думаю, это сама Лора надставляла свои платья. Наверное, пополнела, – бесхитростно добавила она.  
– Пополнела, да, – задумчиво сказал констебль. – Мэдди, мне пора идти, я и так нахожусь здесь уже неприлично долго. Последний вопрос, – он пытливо посмотрел на девушку. – Где в Твин Пикс Лора могла приобрести такую бумагу?

 

– Гарри, – торжественно провозгласил констебль Купер, стоящий на краю обрыва. Лес внизу уже расцветился яркими красками осени. – Клянусь, здешний воздух можно резать ножом, как пирог, и употреблять в пищу!  
– И запивать еловыми иголками, – невесело улыбнулся Гарри Трумэн, вставая с пня. – Пойдем, Дэйл, не то хозяйка отправится по своим делам или обернется куропаткой и улетит...  
– Гарри, ты веришь в колдовство?  
– Я – нет. Но ты бы знал, какие только слухи не ходят у нас про эту старуху и про зелья, которые она варит в полнолуние из нетопырей и поганок. Может быть, только благодаря этим слухам Маргарет Лантерман живет одна уже бог знает сколько лет – и ее скальп все еще при ней. Индейцы то ли боятся, то ли уважают ее. Ну вот, мы пришли, в этой пещере она и обитает.  
– Гарри Трумэн, – наставительно сказала опрятная старушка, появляясь в проеме укрытой древесными корнями пещеры. – У тебя такой длинный язык, что не удивляюсь, почему ты добываешь себе пропитание капканами. Ни одна белка не позволила бы себя подстрелить, заслышав тебя издалека.  
В руках она держала, покачивая, берестяную люльку, вроде тех, в которых индейцы обычно носят детей.  
В люльке лежало полено.  
– Мое почтение, леди, – сказал Купер, поклонившись.  
– Доброго дня, констебль, – церемонно откликнулась старуха. – Я ждала кого-то вроде вас с тех пор, как отправила в Сиэтл письмо.

 

– Скажите, Маргарет, откуда у вас такая приметная бумага? – спросил констебль, отхлебывая душистый травяной напиток. – Гарри, не хочешь попробовать «нетопыриного зелья»?  
– Смейся-смейся, – хмуро сказал охотник.  
– Эти листы, – обстоятельно сообщила пожилая женщина, баюкая люльку, – принадлежали моему покойному мужу. Это очень хорошая бумага. Здесь такой не найдешь.  
– Я вам ее верну.  
– Не вздумайте, – дама строго погрозила Куперу пальцем, не прекращая качать полено. – Я дарю ее вам. А я делаю подарки только тем, кто их действительно заслуживает.  
– И Лоре?  
Старушка вздохнула и, выловив из миски соленый гриб, отправила его в рот.  
– Маргарет, почему вы написали письмо сэру Гордону Коулу?  
– Потому что из леса выходит зло! – значительно прошептала дама. – И пока его не остановят, оно будет убивать.   
Гарри шумно вздохнул.  
– Маргарет, – тихо спросил Купер. – Вы знаете больше, чем говорите. Почему мне приходится добывать правду так, словно я промываю золото на прииске?  
– Я знаю только то, что видело мое полено, – сказала дама, поджав губы. – Вернее, то, что оно захотело мне рассказать. Слушайте, – женщина взмахнула бревном, едва не угодив констеблю по уху. – Слушайте, что оно говорит: «Я видело, как девушка со светлыми волосами ходила в лес! Я видело, кого она ждала на лесной опушке! Наклонитесь поближе – и я вам все расскажу!»

 

– Что скажешь, Гарри?  
– Купер, – Гарри строгал ножом палочку. – Ты спрашиваешь меня о том, что я думаю о старухе, или о том, что сказало полено?  
Констебль, бродящий в зарослях папоротников, издал неопределенный звук.  
– Так вот, – Трумэн размахнулся и метнул нож в ствол пихты. – Я верю бабке. Можешь смеяться надо мной, если тебе угодно, я знаю одно: Маргарет Лантерман никогда не врет. Так говорил мой отец, и мой дед тоже так говорил. Она, конечно, странная, а муж ее был и того хуже, но, если посмотреть на наш городок, кто тут не без этого? Бывший майор Бриггс ходит на запруду и разговаривает с бобрами, причем Хоук, который проследил за ним однажды, клянется, что бобры ему отвечают. Пит Мартелл однажды при мне достал из своего кофейника рыбу. Одри ван Хорн может остановиться посреди улицы и начать кружиться в танце...  
– Одри... – констебль уже совсем скрылся в кустах, оттуда доносился только его голос. – Одри говорила о «других женщинах», с которыми ее отец часто проводил время. А дама и ее полено видели, как Лора Палмер встречалась здесь с ван Хорном. При этом их встреча была очень скрытной и очень теплой... Гарри, я кое-что нашел, – позвал констебль, и Трумэн устремился в кусты. – Смотри, какая хорошенькая цепочка с сердечком. Надо спросить у кого-нибудь, была ли такая у Лоры...  
– Вряд ли она тут выросла сама по себе!  
– Вряд ли, тем более что точно такую же я вчера видел на шее у Одри ван Хорн, и, вероятно, они были куплены в одном месте одним человеком...  
– Куп, я сейчас подумал... С Лорой он мог встречаться в этом лесу, Тереза была его служанкой, а моя Джози... С Джози он был связан лесопилкой.  
– Все так, как ты говоришь, Гарри. Но прежде чем мы пойдем к Бенджамину ван Хорну, нам придется провернуть еще одно дело.  
– Я сделаю все, что потребуется.  
– От тебя и от всех, кто может помочь, потребуется копать.

 

«Диана, у меня очень скверное настроение, его не скрашивает даже то, что сегодня я в первый раз в жизни изучал поднятый из могилы труп – между прочим, под защитой двух ружей, Гарри и Большого Эда, а также длинноствольного карабина Хоука и лопаты Энди.   
Если бы не эти господа, боюсь, местные меня бы растерзали.   
Останки Лоры Палмер и Терезы Бэнкс выглядят устрашающе. Диана, у меня опять тряслась рука.  
Зато теперь есть неопровержимые доказательства, что милая Лора, которую все любили и которая любила гулять в лесу, носила во чреве ребенка. Мысль об этом появилась у меня, еще когда я осматривал ее перешитые платья, а потом беседовал с дамой с поленом.   
«Мой отец знает толк в удовольствиях», – сказала Одри ван Хорн. Диана, теперь об этом сложно судить, но, видимо, при жизни Лора Палмер была сладким плодом, который сорвала чья-то искушенная рука.   
Мы идем к ван Хорну.   
P.S. Диана, очень странно. Когда я осматривал тело Лоры, мне показалось, что у меня déjà vu: я обнаружил и на ее левой руке след от отсутствующего кольца.  
P.S.S. Диана, теперь у меня столько бумаги, что до самого моего возвращения в Сиэтл я могу писать тебе несколько писем в день, не экономя!» 

 

– Что вы себе позволяете! – оглядев собравшихся, очень тихо, очень зло заговорил ван Хорн. Он привстал из кресла и навис над своим столом. – Вы что, думаете, это я их убил?!  
Мэр предупреждающе кашлянул в своем углу. В кабинете на втором этаже Большого Дома собралась пестрая компания: по правую руку расположившегося в кресле мэра заняли места доктор Хэйворд и священник, по левую – опирающийся на карабин Гарри Трумэн, невозмутимый Хоук и взволнованный, поминутно вытирающий пот со лба Энди Бреннан.  
И, конечно, Бенджамин ван Хорн и констебль.  
Горящие свечи и камин наполняли помещение удушливым жаром.   
Купер ослабил шейный платок.  
– Я этого не говорил, – терпеливо сказал констебль. – Я сказал, что у нас есть свидетель вашей близости с Лорой Палмер, и спросил, знали ли вы, что она носила ребенка.   
– Слушайте, Милфорд, куда вы смотрите, – сквозь зубы сказал ван Хорн, обращаясь к мэру. – И вы, преподобный! Этот тип шляется тут, выспрашивает, вынюхивает, водится с краснокожими обезьянами, сумасшедшими ведьмами, оскверняет могилы – вы дождетесь, что они прямо при вас проведут черную мессу!  
– Он представитель закона, – подал голос доктор Хэйворд. – И пока не сделал ничего, что бы ему противоречило.  
– Господин ван Хорн, вы отрицаете, что регулярно встречались в лесу с Лорой и дарили ей подарки, в том числе, такую же цепочку с сердечком, как носит ваша дочь?  
– Папа, как ты мог!   
Констебль обернулся.  
Стоя в дверях, Одри ван Хорн смотрела на отца с неподдельной детской обидой.  
– Выйди, здесь разговаривают мужчины! – приказал ван Хорн. Одри стремительно развернулась и исчезла – только мелькнул в дверном проеме длинный красно-черный шлейф. Купер моргнул – сегодня Одри превзошла саму себя по части нарядов.  
– Это мое личное дело, – сквозь зубы сказал ван Хорн. – Я вдовец, и я мужчина. Если вы к моим годам заработаете такое же состояние, констебль, то поймете, что его нужно тратить в свое удовольствие, иначе загнешься на куче денег от переизбытка желчи.  
– Деньги можно тратить на богоугодные цели! – вставил священник.   
Ван Хорн посмотрел на него с отвращением:  
– Вы-то уж успокойтесь, я вам церковь построил. Кстати, преподобный...   
В кабинете стало тихо. Бенджамин ван Хорн улыбался, как счастливый вампир.   
– Почему бы вам не рассказать констеблю и о ваших шашнях с милой Лорой?   
– Это ложь! – побледнев, возопил священник. Обернулся к не менее бледному мэру. – Наглая ложь!  
– Ложь – утверждать, что ничего не было. Ну а вы, мэр? Не забыли, как рассказали мне о «маленькой златовласой распутнице»? Или я перепутал, и вы тогда говорили о своей свинье?  
– Вы – чудовище, – проскрипел мэр и испуганно глянул на констебля.  
– Так что, понимаете ли, – глава семейства ван Хорн развел руками, – сложно сказать, кто был отцом ее ублюдка. Вряд ли в городе есть хоть один состоятельный человек, который не побывал в сетях этой чертовки. Посмотрите на них, констебль. Думаю, рано или поздно она бы заставила одного из них жениться на себе – но не меня. На мой век хватит горячих женщин, даже в этих лесах.  
– Не надо обобщать, – с достоинством сказал доктор Хэйворд. – Я ничего об этом не знал, а если бы знал... Бедный Лиланд, бедный, несчастный отец. Хорошо, что здесь его нет.  
– Вот же грязь, – довольно громко произнес Гарри Трумэн. – А что насчет Джо...  
Купер сделал ему знак помолчать.  
– Джози? – Бенджамин расхохотался. – Джози Пэккард сюда приплели? Решили повесить на меня всех собак? Кого еще? Терезу, девку, мывшую полы? Убирайтесь из-под моей крыши, констебль. Ночуйте где хотите, хоть на сеннике.  
– Достаточно, – сказал Купер. – Бенджамин ван Хорн, и вы, почтенные господа. Давайте внесем ясность в наше дело. Независимо от того, была ли Лора Палмер грешницей или праведницей, я буду искать ее убийцу – и найду. Теперь я более чем уверен, что искать надо не среди «индейцев» или «пьяных лесорубов», а среди тех, кто был близок с убитыми – с Лорой, Терезой и китаянкой. Не вздумайте мне мешать, или вам не поздоровится. Идем, Гарри. Идем, Энди.   
– Да, господа, – он обернулся в дверях. Обвел взглядом угрюмых «отцов города». – Кто-нибудь из вас помнит, не носили ли Лора или вдова Пэккард какое-нибудь приметное кольцо?

 

Из-под двери его спальни пробивалась слабая полоса света.  
Купер помедлил, оглядел пустынный коридор и вытащил из-за пояса револьвер. Толкнул дверь и осторожно заглянул в комнату.  
За столом, спиной к нему, сидела Одри и читала исписанные листы. Когда заскрипела дверь, она даже не повернула головы.  
– Одри, – позвал констебль, убрав оружие. – Ты огорчаешь меня.  
– Что это такое? – спросила девушка, поднимая на него глаза – слегка покрасневшие, но без капли раскаяния. – Это ваши письма? Кто она, эта Диана? Ваша сестра? Жена? Невеста?   
Купер прошел мимо нее, забрал письмо, аккуратно сложил его и убрал в саквояж. Запер замок, сел на кровать и пытливо посмотрел на девушку.  
– О чем ты сейчас читала?   
Одри потупилась, заправила за ухо прядь волос и тут же стрельнула глазами в констебля.  
– Про Мэдди Фергюсон, – призналась она. – Вы правда находите ее «милой»? Она же такая, ну... скучная. И вы не ответили мне про Диану.   
– Я не буду тебе ничего рассказывать, пока ты не извинишься за свой поступок, – серьезно сказал Купер.  
– Констебль, – Одри вздохнула, встала со стула, приблизилась, шурша платьем, и присела на кровать рядом с ним. – Вообще-то я пришла пожаловаться вам на отца. Сейчас вы огорчитесь еще и из-за того, что я подслушивала за дверью ваш разговор, но я всегда так делала, здесь иначе с ума сойти можно: в этом городе все лгут. Когда он сказал про цепочку, мне стало так больно! Так больно, вы понимаете? – она заглянула констеблю в глаза. Одри сидела близко, очень близко, и ее пышные юбки соприкасались с голенищем правого сапога Купера. – А тут саквояж. Закрыт на ключ, а ключ в замочке, – Одри пожала плечами. – Простите меня, констебль Купер, но, если бы я еще раз так к вам пришла, я бы открыла его снова.  
– Ясно, – смертельно серьезно кивнул Купер. – Я прощаю тебя, Одри. Но больше тебе не доведется в него залезть: твой отец изгоняет меня из Большого Дома, и я его вполне понимаю.   
– Но вы не можете уйти! – Одри стиснула кисть Купера. – Там вам будет угрожать опасность! А здесь – нет!  
– Одри, – констебль мягко освободился и указал на дверь. – Выйди, мне надо переодеться.  
– Я думала, что каждое утро буду варить вам кофе, – пробормотала Одри, упрямо глядя на него. – Я же вам помогла, с запиской... А вы в это время думали о Диане.  
– Одри!  
Дверь за девушкой захлопнулась.

 

«Диана, что я пропустил?»

 

– Входите, констебль! – Энди втащил саквояж Купера в свой покосившийся домишко. – Вот тут я и живу. Это, конечно, не то что в доме ван Хорнов столоваться, но...  
– Энди, что это? – устало спросил констебль, вертя в руках небольшую духовую трубу, лежавшую на столе. – Труба? Здесь?  
– Ну да, – застенчиво сказал Энди. – Была у меня раньше такая мечта... Я думал, что если меня возьмут в гарнизон трубачом и выдадут мундир, Люси будет ко мне более благосклонна.  
– И что же, ты выучился?  
– Ага, – Энди кивнул. – Но с Люси это как-то не помогло. К тому же оказалось, что там, в гарнизоне, еще и воевать надо. Так что я так туда и не пошел.  
– И что ты теперь с ней делаешь? – спросил констебль, подпирая щеку рукой. – Не с Люси, с трубой.  
– Как что? Играю!  
С этими словами Энди надул щеки и извлек из трубы пронзительный и печальный звук.  
По всему городу обеспокоенно завыли собаки.

 

«После этого, Диана, я передумал спрашивать, почему у него на стене прибита рыба.   
Диана, мне не нравится атмосфера, царящая в городе. Он пропитан страхом и желанием, как сладкое пирожное – ромом. Ветер разыгрался не на шутку.   
Деревья в лесу, должно быть, пригибаются к самой земле.   
Гарри и Хоук остались наблюдать за домом ван Хорна. Энди должен разбудить меня в три, чтобы я сменил их.  
Спокойной ночи, Диана».

 

– Купер, – Гарри потряс констебля за плечо. – Просыпайся. Энди забыл тебя разбудить, так что все самое интересное ты пропустил.   
Купер сел на кровати, непонимающе взглянул сперва на Трумэна, а потом в окно, на солнце, уже высоко поднявшееся над верхушками деревьев.  
– Где Энди?  
– Спрятался, боится, что ты его обругаешь. Купер, – охотник протянул констеблю его жилет. – Сейчас тебе будет не до смеха. Мы видели, как из дома ван Хорнов ночью выехал всадник и скрылся в лесу. И это несмотря на бурю, которая началась после полуночи.   
– Ван Хорн уехал? – воскликнул констебль. – И вы даже не попытались его остановить?  
– Кто тебе сказал, что это был ван Хорн? Судя по свету в его окне, он всю ночь сидел у себя в кабинете. Это была его сумасшедшая дочка.

 

– Думаешь, ван Хорн куда-то услал свою дочь? – спросил Гарри, когда они с Энди и констеблем шли по главной улице к Большому Дому.  
Город выглядел чистым, умытым дождем. Над каждым домом курился дымок, и в воздухе висел запах жженых сосновых веток. В лужах отражалось не по-осеннему веселое солнце; грязная, раскисшая дорога была присыпана красными листьями канадских кленов.  
– Надеюсь, что так, потому что иначе мне совершенно непонятно, зачем Одри выехала из дома ночью, в ненастье... Гарри! Да вот же она!  
Одри ван Хорн в теплом сером плаще с капюшоном шла им навстречу пешком, ведя коня в поводу. Ее юбки выглядели грязными и мокрыми, а сама она – осунувшейся и обессиленной.  
– Мисс ван Хорн!  
– Одри, твой отец знает, что ты отлучалась из дома? – спросил констебль.   
– Я вам ни словечка не скажу, – устало ответила Одри. – Пустите меня, мистер Трумэн.   
– Где ты была?  
– Я гуляла, – это прозвучало довольно нагло. Одри повернулась к констеблю спиной и зашагала дальше.  
– О Господи, – странным голосом сказал Гарри Трумэн, придерживая констебля за локоть и не давая ему пуститься следом за Одри. – Купер, ты посмотри на них...   
Констебль обернулся.  
По главной улице, не разбирая дороги, медленно шла Сара Палмер. Ее рыжие кудри не были убраны под чепец и в беспорядке рассыпались по худым плечам. Она шарила взглядом по ставням домов, мимо которых проходила, и ступала прямо в лужи.  
Рядом с ней чинно вышагивал ее муж, поддерживая супругу под локоть. При этом он не прекращал рассеянно улыбаться.  
– Не нравится мне все это, – пробормотал Гарри.   
– Гарри, меня обманывают глаза, или Лиланд Палмер действительно стал совсем седой?  
– Не нравится мне все это... – повторил Гарри и крикнул: – Что случилось, Сара?   
– Мэдди исчезла, – прошептала она, поравнявшись с неподвижно стоявшим констеблем, и повалилась в обморок.   
Прежде, чем броситься ей на помощь, Купер успел оглянуть и проверить, все ли в порядке с Одри ван Хорн.  
Одри стояла, прижавшись головой к морде своей белой лошади, и равнодушно взирала на разыгравшуюся сцену.

 

Бурые пятна были везде: на соломе, на балке, поддерживающей свод, и даже на перегородке, отделяющей сенник от конюшни.   
Констебль еще раз осмотрел сарай, повертел в руках обрывок веревки и вышел на улицу.  
Горожане, полукругом столпившиеся вокруг дома Палмеров, угрюмо молчали.  
– Ты думаешь, это кровь Мэдди? – шепотом спросил Гарри.  
Вместо ответа Купер шагнул к сидящей на колуне Саре Палмер.  
– Мэм, когда вы последний раз видели свою племянницу?  
– Вечером, – тихо ответила женщина, подняв на констебля покрасневшие, припухшие глаза. – Я перекрестила ее и ушла спать. Буря была ужасная, ветер так и выл в трубах... Утром я к ней не заходила, а потом пошла в сарай – посмотреть, не снесла ли черная курица яйца в соломе. А там... А Мэдди...  
– Хоук попробует поискать, когда люди разойдутся, – снова зашептал Гарри. – Правда, ночью был дождь, да еще и эти здесь натоптали, но все равно...  
– Не трудись, Гарри, – сказал констебль, вглядываясь вдаль.   
Со стороны реки к толпе горожан, двигаясь бок о бок, медленно приближались дама с поленом и немолодой лысоватый мужчина в потертом красном мундире. Вид у обоих был значительный и строгий. Дама покачивала свою люльку.  
– Майор Бриггс, – вздохнул Гарри Трумэн. – Все плохо.  
– Идите за мной, констебль, – сказала дама, останавливаясь в нескольких метрах от Купера. – Я отведу вас к месту, которое указало мое полено.  
По толпе пронесся вздох, а Сара Палмер беззвучно зарыдала.

 

«Диана, мне нет прощения: все эти дни я был слеп, глух и глуп, и в результате моего бездействия погибла еще одна молодая девушка.  
Тело Мэдди Фергюсон, раздетое донага и завернутое в холстину, так и не побывало в реке: убийца бросил его на прибрежных камнях, то ли спугнутый кем-то, то ли испугавшийся непогоды, то ли просто не посчитавший нужным довести свой «ритуал» до конца. Но когда я развернул грубую ткань, стало видно, что в спутанные волосы Мэдди воткнуты полосатые совиные перья, а руки, ноги и грудь покрыты глубокими царапинами – не считая множественных смертельных ран.   
Осматривая Мэдди, я все время ловил себя на том, что не смею заглянуть ей в лицо: в мертвых ее чертах мне все время чудились укор и обида.  
Как стыдно, Диана.  
Но кое-что я, тем не менее, обнаружил. Знакомый мне след на мизинце.  
Диана, а ведь я его видел, это кольцо».

– Я ведь уже говорил: не помню, носила ли Джози какое-нибудь особенное кольцо на мизинце, – признался Гарри. – У нее было очень много драгоценностей, я не вел им счет. Еще чего не хватало...  
– Очень плохо, – сказал констебль и задумчиво подудел в трубу. – Очень плохо, Гарри. 

 

– Не знаю, было ли у Мэдди какое-то кольцо, – Сара Палмер обнимала себя за плечи, раскачиваясь вперед-назад. – Если и было, то ничего драгоценного, я бы наверняка обратила на это внимание. Молодой девушке неприлично носить драгоценности, я считаю. У моей Лоры вот, например, ничего такого не было.  
– Понятно, – констебль вздохнул и почесал за ухом кончиком гусиного пера. – Скажите, Сара, где ваш супруг?  
– Лиланд на кладбище, – женщина поджала губы и отвернулась. – Он проводит там все свободное время. Украшает могилы, плетет венки из кленовых листьев, окапывает крокусы... Как будто это поможет!   
В голосе Сары зазвенели слезы, однако она справилась с собой.  
– Этот дом все больше и больше походит на склеп, – пожаловалась она констеблю, – а Лиланд – на привидение. Он совсем не занимается делами. Бенджамин ван Хорн предложил нам погостить в Большом Доме. Думаю, мы примем его предложение... Так будет проще приглядывать за Лиландом, если вы понимаете, о чем я, – она понизила голос. – Он ведет себя странно.  
– Мэм, – решился спросить констебль. – Вы знали о том, что Лора ждала ребенка? И что отцом его мог быть Бенджамин ван Хорн?  
Сара Палмер долго молчала, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные руки.   
– Не говорите Лиланду, – попросила она наконец. – Этого уже не изменить, а его бедное сердце будет совсем разбито.

 

– Что вы ко мне привязались с этим кольцом, констебль, – Бенджамин ван Хорн сидел на ступенях лестницы, ведущей на жилой этаж, и раздраженно ссыпал на ладонь содержимое табакерки. Выглядел самый богатый человек города нехорошо: он был небрит, под глазами появились мешки, на жилете виднелись жирные пятна.   
У его ног играл пятнистый щенок.   
– У меня из-за этой бури авария на лесопилке; рабочие суетятся, как муравьи, а дело стоит... Было, не было... Было! У меня глаз наметан на такие вещи. Кольцо появилось у Лоры дня за два до смерти, и я, конечно, подумал, что это подарок старого Дуги Милфорда или его братца Дуэйна, рассвирепел и попытался отобрать у нее свой последний подарок, серебряную цепочку с половинкой сердца – да где там! Мы начали бороться, цепочка улетела в папоротники, а златовласка взяла и огорошила меня новостью о своем положении... Знаете, констебль, если бы не это кольцо, если бы я был уверен, что это мой ребенок, я бы с ней обвенчался. Я всю жизнь страстно мечтал о сыне. А у меня только дочь, которая делает что хочет и в конце концов улетит из дому следом за каким-нибудь молодчиком. Может быть, после, если бы я удостоверился, что дитя мое, я бы признал его.   
Хозяин Большого Дома наклонился и потрепал щенка по спине.  
– Господин ван Хорн, это грозило бы вам скандалом.  
– Вся моя жизнь – сплошной скандал, – угрюмо сказал землевладелец. – Одри! Готов там мой кофе? – крикнул он. Перевел взгляд на Купера и неожиданно с гордостью улыбнулся: – Никто не готовит здесь кофе так, как моя дочь. Иногда мне кажется, что это какое-то колдовство.

 

Тропа, покрытая плотным ковром потемневших от дождей, кирпично-коричневых иголок вилась под ногами, как сброшенная шкурка змеи. В воздухе дрожали усыпанные росой паутинки. Где-то в ветвях раздраженно протрещала сорока – и бросила на шляпу констебля шишку.  
Купер приложил палец к губам.   
Идти за Одри ван Хорн оказалось не так тяжело, как он представлял себе: девушка ехала шагом, часто пригибаясь в седле, чтобы уберечься от нависающих над тропой веток, дважды спешивалась. Правда, задумавшись, констебль чуть было не потерял ее из виду, да к тому же пришлось разуться из-за того, что путь преградил ручей.   
Когда же тропа закончилась, то, раздвинув кустарник, Купер понял, что вышел к озеру.  
Берега густо поросли осокой и камышом. Одри нигде не было видно, и констебль зашагал быстрее. Заросли кончились неожиданно – начался песок, простирающийся до самой воды, и на этом песке был разложен костер, а у костра на коленях стояла Одри ван Хорн в юбке из мягкой оленьей кожи, украшенной бахромой, и ее темные волосы были заплетены в две толстые косы. Глаза Одри были закрыты, а губы беззвучно шевелились – и под этот шепот она ощупью доставала из расшитого мешочка пучки трав и кусочки меха и бросала их в огонь. Рядом лежали связанные перья и высохшие птичьи лапки.  
Над песком, над водой стелился едко пахнущий дым. Белая лошадь Одри, привязанная неподалеку, неодобрительно фыркала.  
– Одри, – укоризненно сказал констебль, присаживаясь на ствол поваленной березы, уходящий прямо в воду. – С тобой может случиться несчастье.

 

Они сидели бок о бок на комле и молчали.   
Одри вытирала испачканные в угле пальцы о мягкий замшевый сапожок.  
– Как давно ты этим занимаешься?  
– С самого детства, – сказала Одри. – Мама все время болела, никто не брался меня выхаживать, и отец оставил приглядывать за мной индианку. Ее звали Вапециса, и она умела колдовать.   
– Откуда у тебя это платье?   
– Отец подарил, – Одри потеребила нити теплого шерстяного платка, наброшенного на плечи. – Я же вам говорила, в нарядах он мне не отказывает.  
– И за это ты хочешь его погубить?   
– Да вы что! – Одри выпрямилась. – Да как вы...  
– С самого начала ты выставляла своего отца передо мной не в лучшем свете. От тебя я узнал о его женщинах, о Джози, заподозрил его в связи со всеми покойными, и немудрено: в случае смерти Джози лесопилка переходит к твоему отцу, а его единственной наследницей являешься ты. Ты поэтому могла захотеть уничтожить и Лору, чтобы ее ребенок никогда не родился. Зная магию, ты легко могла вызвать духа...  
– Констебль, – прервала его Одри. – Замолчите, или я вас ударю. Вы такой дурак, господин констебль.  
Одри быстро шагнула к своему мешку и вытряхнула содержимое на песок.  
– Смотрите внимательней, констебль. Это – собранные мной летом травы, это – смола, это – шишки и перья. Неужели вы думаете, что этим можно призвать чудовище из леса?   
– Ты хочешь сказать, что ты просто играешь?  
– Я всегда играю, – сердито ответила Одри, упирая руки в бока – как никогда похожая сейчас на Бенджамина ван Хорна. – Мне здесь очень, очень одиноко. Но с тех пор, как вы появились... Я все время хожу сюда и прошу духов Вапецисы дать вам какую-нибудь разгадку. Или просто уберечь вас.   
– Одри, – констебль выставил руки перед собой. – Я прошу тебя об одном. Больше никогда не ходи сюда. Я уеду из города, как только смерти прекратятся, и никогда...  
– Господи! – с неподдельным отчаянием воскликнула Одри и положила ему на плечи перепачканные углем ладони. – Да ведь я же люблю вас, констебль. Полюбила сразу, как только увидела. Разве вы ничего не поняли?  
Купер молчал.  
– Мне так жаль, что мы с тобой не индейцы, – горько сказала Одри, сминая отвороты его плаща. – Я хожу здесь и представляю, как ты бы охотился и заготавливал вяленое мясо, чинил бы свои стрелы и копья. Я бы собирала желуди и дикий рис и шила бы из шкур. Мы построили бы типи подальше отсюда и никогда, никогда бы не видели ни этого города, ни зла, приходящего в него...   
– Одри, что ты такое придумываешь, – осторожно сказал Купер, не отпуская ее маленькие пальцы.   
– Или же забери меня в большой город. Я буду ходить в белом переднике и варить тебе кофе и, клянусь, никогда не доставлю беспокойства.  
– Одри, нам пора идти. Тебя уже, наверно, заждались в Большом Доме.  
– Поцелуйте меня, констебль, – жалобно сказала Одри и закрыла глаза.   
– Я не имею права, – глядя на дым, стелющийся над водой, ответил Купер.   
Одри шагнула назад, заглянула ему в лицо, закусив губу, вспрыгнула на ствол березы и рванула через голову платье. Сбросила оба сапога и кинула их в Купера. Поколебалась – и спустила украшенные бахромой штаны. Выпрямилась во весь рост, изумив угрюмый берег белизной нетронутой загаром кожи.  
И прыгнула в озеро, выставив перед собой руки, скользнула в холодную желто-зеленую глубину и поплыла – как рыбка.  
А Купер остался задумчиво сидеть на бревне, прижимая к себе ее правый сапог.

 

– Вот что мне интересно, – сказала Одри, стуча зубами. Она была закутана в плащ констебля и, нахохлившись, сидела на бревне. Купер заново разжигал костер. – Как вы будете описывать этот день? «Диана, Одри ван Хорн повела себя возмутительно, но я был стоек, и ничего ужасного не произошло»? Или о таких досадных происшествиях вы Диане не пишете?  
– Ты очень ловко пародируешь мой стиль изложения, – вздохнул Купер, присевший перед огнем на корточки. – Дианы не существует, Одри, и никогда не существовало.   
– Но...  
– Существовала другая женщина, по имени Кэролайн. Она была замужем за моим другом и наставником, мы с ним тогда расследовали жестокие убийства в Сиэтле. Часто видясь с Кэролайн, я очень привязался к ней, и это оказалось взаимно. У меня не хватило твердости скрыть мои чувства, и в результате мы с Кэролайн сблизились. Знаешь, что случилось потом?  
– Нет, – тихо сказала Одри.  
– Ее муж все знал с самого начала. Он играл с нами, как кошка с мышью, а когда ему это надоело – убил нас, – констебль пошевелил веткой костер. – Вернее, убил Кэролайн, а меня тяжело ранил. Она умерла у меня на руках, а я так и не смог разглядеть лицо убийцы.  
– И что? – прошептала Одри.  
– Потом я долго болел. Со мной случилась странная вещь: я почему-то начал забывать последние полгода моей жизни, будто бы они выпали из памяти и проваливались в какую-то яму, а по ночам Кэролайн возвращалась ко мне в кошмарах, снова и снова. Тогда я придумал вот что, – Купер принялся рисовать концом ветки на песке. – Я стал записывать все мои сны и идеи, а потом, изучив эти записи, собрал все факты и предоставил судье Гордону Коулу доказательства, что убийца Кэролайн и всех остальных – ее муж.  
– Его повесили?  
– Нет, к тому времени он окончательно спятил. Его содержат в приюте. А я так привык записывать свои наблюдения, сны и домыслы, что уже не смог отказаться от этой привычки. Однако изводить просто так горы бумаги показалось мне странным, и я представил, что это письма, и стал обращаться к моему собеседнику – «Диана».  
– Ах, констебль-констебль, – сквозь слезы улыбнулась Одри. – Ну конечно же, это ничуть не более странно!

 

«Диана, когда я рассказывал Одри ван Хорн свою историю, со мной случилось очередное необыкновенное происшествие. Как ты помнишь, костер я развел поверх углей, над которыми Одри жгла – прости – всякую гадость. И вот, когда я сидел, вглядываясь в огонь, перед моим взором возникла картина, которая никак не могла быть простой игрой пламени.   
Я увидел красную комнату. Шторы медленно колыхались, а в кресле, обитом черной кожей, сидел я сам, попивая кофе. За креслом стояла Лора Палмер в бархатном платье, тоже черном. Сперва я решил, что она в трауре, но потом заметил, что ее плечи и спина оголены. Картинки принялись сменять друг друга довольно быстро: я увидел Кэролайн, отступающую за шторы, красное пятно на полу и красные ягоды на пригорке, сову, повернувшую ко мне свою крупную ушастую голову, каменный круг и реку, Одри ван Хорн, подобравшую пышные юбки, чтобы бежать ко мне. И в конце я совершенно отчетливо увидел стол, а на столе документ – и подписывающих его людей: Бенджамина ван Хорна, Лиланда Палмера и незнакомого мне пожилого мужчину.   
«Что с вами, констебль?» – спросила меня Одри. И когда я, вздрогнув, перечислил ей свои видения, лицо ее стало счастливым и лукавым. «Ну, теперь я спокойна, – сказала Одри. – Духи Вапецисы вам все-таки помогли».   
Диана, и тут, пока я смотрел на нее, дурак дураком, на поваленный ствол березы опустилась птица – знакомая мне маленькая птица с розовой грудкой.   
Диана, я не знаю, должен ли я...»

 

– Черт! – Купер взъерошил идеально причесанные волосы, поставил кляксу на бумагу, пару секунд вчитывался в написанное, после чего отложил перо, смял лист и выкинул под стол. – Не могу писать.  
Трумэн по очереди подмигнул Энди и Хоуку.   
– Купер, – начал он. – Хоук считает, что тебе пора отправляться за своим медведем.   
Констебль поднял голову и уставился на улыбающихся друзей.  
– Когда мужчина из моего народа хочет понравиться женщине, – заговорил Хоук, и его бронзовое лицо было ужасно серьезным (Энди, напротив, давил в себе смех), – он идет в горы и берет с собой только нож. Там он встречает медведя и дерется с ним один на один. Великая смелость и сила нужны, чтобы сразить мичи-мокве с одного удара. После чего охотник снимает с медведя шкуру и оставляет ее ночью у типи своей любимой...  
– Мы представили, как удивится Бенджамин ван Хорн, когда утром найдет у себя на пороге шкуру медведя, – пояснил Энди и не выдержал – расплылся в улыбке.   
– Извини, но после того, как ты пробыл где-то полдня вместе с Одри ван Хорн, ты сам не свой, – развел руками Трумэн. – Говорят, ты приехал с ней на одной лошади?  
– Гарри, – перебил его констебль. – Видел ли ты когда-нибудь в окружении ван Хорна человека его возраста, крупного, седовласого, с надменными манерами и выразительными чертами лица? С тростью в виде головы индийского слона?  
– Купер, – изумленно сказал Гарри Трумэн. – Будь я проклят, если ты описываешь не старого Эндрю Пэккарда.  
– Мужа Джози и хозяина лесопилки?  
– Ну.  
– Гарри, я повторяю свой старый вопрос: кто еще владеет этой чертовой лесопилкой?

– Купер, ты что такое придумал? – спросил Гарри, стараясь успеть за быстро идущим констеблем. Слева от него легко и неслышно шагал Хоук, сзади семенил Энди.   
– Я чего только не думал, Гарри. Я обвинял и Одри, и ее отца, руководствуясь старым принципом «кому выгодно». Помнишь легенду, которую рассказывал Хоук? «Пока будет биться алчное сердце, зло будет выходить из леса, чтобы убивать». Что тут самое ценное, в этом суровом краю, за счет чего богатеет Бенджамин ван Хорн и процветал старый Пэккард? За счет леса и его обработки. Умер Пэккард – его доля перешла к Джози, умерла Джози – все перешло к ван Хорнам и... к кому еще? К Лиланду Палмеру?  
– Но Лора, Купер. И Мэдлин Фергюсон. И Тереза Бэнкс.  
– С Мэдди и Терезой мне не все еще до конца понятно, а вот Лора ждала ребенка от Бенджамина ван Хорна. Предположим, что ее отец знал об этом, предположим, он не хотел, чтобы ребенок родился и стал наследником доли ван Хорна, ведь сам собирался в одночасье завладеть всей лесопилкой...  
– Но ведь Бенджамин ван Хорн жив, Куп. И у него есть Одри. О каком наследовании их доли может идти речь?  
– А кто тебе сказал, что они бы прожили долго?  
– Вот черт!

Большой Дом светился огнями в вечерней темноте, как огромный корабль. Несмотря на то, что внизу, в трактире, не было никого, кроме спящего пьяницы, служанки и серого кота, со второго этажа доносилась тихая музыка.   
– Хорошо же отдыхает в гостях семья Палмер, недавно похоронившая дочь и племянницу, – шепнул Гарри, поднимаясь следом за Купером по лестнице.   
В малой гостиной было жарко от камина, но тянуло сквозняком из приоткрытого окна. Хозяин дома оживленно беседовал с Сарой Палмер, похоже, вышедшей из того печального состояния, в котором констебль видел ее в последний раз, посвежевшей и будто слегка помолодевшей. Не обращающий на них внимания Лиланд Палмер неподвижно стоял перед камином, вглядывался в висевшее над полкой зеркало – и улыбался.   
– Господа, – сказал, видимо, хорошенько выпивший Бенджамин ван Хорн и обвел новоприбывших мутным взглядом. – Вы так и будете вламываться в мой дом по вечерам? Извольте объясниться, констебль, не то я сейчас позову слуг.  
– Нам нужны не вы, а ваш гость, – Купер быстро огляделся. – А где Одри?  
– Спит в своей комнате. Какого черта вам понадобилось от Палмеров?  
– Сейчас объясню, – пообещал констебль. – Но сначала скажите мне, правда ли, что вы, Лиланд Палмер и Эндрю Пэккард втроем подписали договор на владение лесопилкой?  
Бенджамин ван Хорн смотрел на констебля с неприятной улыбкой и трезвел на глазах. Сара Палмер комкала черную шаль.   
– Мои деньги и мои партнеры вас не касаются, констебль.   
– Если вы мне не ответите, я спрошу у господина Палмера, знал ли он, что вы спали с его дочерью?  
– Лиланд! – испуганно крикнула Сара.  
Не обращая внимания на слова констебля, Лиланд Палмер взял с каминной полки фарфоровую фигурку, подул на нее, протер рукавом.   
Повисло молчание.  
Бенджамин ван Хорн бросил на Лиланда Палмера опасливый взгляд, после чего повернулся к констеблю.  
– Думаете, мы с вами квиты? – кисло поинтересовался он. – Мы с Лиландом светские люди и сами решим наши внутренние проблемы.   
– Боюсь, вы не успеете ничего решить до того, как он придет убивать вас.   
– Лиланд! – снова закричала Сара Палмер.  
– Вы с ума сошли!  
– Купер, что-то не так, – сказал Гарри Трумэн, а Хоук за его спиной, подобравшийся и настороженный, обеспокоенно втянул ноздрями воздух.  
– Лиланд Палмер, я обвиняю вас в убийстве Джози Пэккард, Терезы Бэнкс, Мэдди Фергюсон, вашей дочери Лоры и ее нерожденого ребенка.  
– Лиланд! – в третий раз крикнула Сара Палмер.  
Ее муж повернулся к констеблю с растерянным видом.  
– Вы знали Мэдди и Лору? – вежливо спросил он. – И Терезу? О, Тереза, я так скучаю по ней, я так давно не видел ее, мою девочку. Не говорите Саре, констебль, но видели бы, как она была хороша, когда ранним утром полоскала белье на реки! Таких горячих девочек в этом холодном краю больше не найдешь...  
– Он сошел с ума, – пробормотал Энди, не отрывая взгляд от Палмера.  
– Вы убили их, Лиланд?   
– Я был должен, – значительно ответил он и переложил фигурку в правую руку. Голос его неуловимо изменился. – Я собрал их боль и печаль и отвел их души под Красную Тень.   
– Купер, берегись!  
Свечи в гостиной погасли, как будто бы их в один миг задули сразу несколько человек.  
Констебль пригнулся, и брошенная Лиландом фигурка разбилась о стену там, где только что была голова констебля. Одновременно с этим Хоук и Гарри прыгнули на Палмера с двух сторон, но были с нечеловеческой силой отброшены к стене.   
Купер выхватил из-за пояса заряженный револьвер.   
– Хоук, в сторону! – крикнул он индейцу и, не целясь, выстрелил.   
Лиланд Палмер, качнувшись, схватился за бедро и широко улыбнулся.  
– Кровь солона и открывает все двери, – изменившимся голосом произнес он.  
Энди замахнулся прикладом, но Лиланд легко вырвал ружье и отбросил в сторону, после чего, толкнув в грудь кинувшегося к нему констебля, вскочил на подоконник и ухнул в ночную тьму.  
– Купер, ты как? – крикнул Гарри.   
Констебль посмотрел на свою куртку, по которой в нескольких местах будто полоснули ножом – или же разодрали острыми, как у рыси, когтями.   
– Я не понял, как он это сделал, – признался Купер.  
Сара Палмер, забравшись с ногами в кресло ван Хорна, визжала не переставая.

 

Одри проснулась глубокой ночью: было жарко, болела голова, и очень хотелось пить.  
Деревянный пол казался непривычно холодным. Морщась, Одри выбралась из постели, чтобы налить себе воды из кувшина, зажгла свечу. Не нашла кружку и отхлебнула через край, проливая холодную воду на ночную рубашку. Ей мерещились какие-то странные звуки и запахи.  
– Я заболела, – пробормотала Одри, бессильно усаживаясь обратно на кровать. – Это все из-за купания. Простите меня, констебль, я больше так не буду.  
Она шарила по прикроватному столику, пытаясь на ощупь найти свой мешочек с травами, и вдруг нашарила предмет, которого не должно было быть.   
«Кольцо, – подумала Одри, поднеся находку к самому лицу. В глазах все плыло. – Подарок отца?»  
Кольцо было узким, не иначе, как на мизинец. Круглый зеленый камень на нем, казалось, пересекали трещинки. Одри прищурилась: трещинки напоминали рисунок – ромб с крылышками. Она полюбовалась кольцом, надев его на палец, попыталась снять – но тщетно.   
«Застряло, – подумала Одри. – Завтра смажу салом и сниму».  
И упала на кровать.

 

– Еще пирога? – невеста Энди – та самая девушка, которую Купер встретил в городе первой, – предупредительно подвинула к констеблю следующий кусок. – Моя сестра Гвен говорит, что путь к сердцу мужчины...  
Сквозь мутное стекло за голубыми занавесками был виден кусок серого, набухшего дождем неба и грязная улица. На лесопилке был разгар рабочего дня; между домами бродили редкие горожане и деловито суетящиеся жены рабочих.   
– Люси, не докучай констеблю, – Гарри Трумэн мрачно поскреб щетину на подбородке. Его одежда была заляпана грязью. – Его сердце уже отдано другой.   
– Перестань, Гарри. Спасибо, Люси, – Купер покачал головой. – Я уже сыт.  
– Ешьте, ешьте, – Люси Моран подперла рукой щеку, накрутила на палец желтый локон и вздохнула. – А то совсем отощали, пока прочесывали леса в поисках этого негодяя. Кошмар-то какой! – Люси похлопала ресницами, наклонилась ближе к мужчинам. – Неужели все эти страшные убийства совершил Лиланд Палмер! А всегда казался таким милым! А правда ли, что он принуждал свою собственную дочь...  
– Люси, – констебль постучал пальцем по столешнице. – Я вас очень прошу не повторять при мне всех тех мерзостей, которые теперь распускает о Лиланде Палмере мэр.   
– Молчу-молчу. Но это просто не укладывается в голове! И Лора, и Мэдди, и даже бедняжка Тереза, и... А знаете что еще, – Люси заговорщицки понизила голос. – Его супруга чего-то не спешит съезжать из дома Бенджамина ван Хорна. Поговаривают, что...  
– Сара ухаживает за Одри ван Хорн, – Купер вытер платком подбородок и встал из-за стола.   
– А что с ней случилось?!  
– Одри болеет. Пойдем, Гарри. Может быть, Хоуку удалось распутать следы.  
– Пойдем.

«Диана, пишу тебе, дожевывая кусок пирога, которым угостила нас очередная добрая горожанка.  
Прошло три дня. Мы до сих пор не можем отыскать Лиланда Палмера.  
Я уверен, что он жив и находится где-то поблизости, но он ускользает от нас столь искусно, что найти его не может даже Хоук. Дама с поленом вчера сообщила, что совы слетаются к городу. Мне кажется, Гарри не понравилось, что при этом она выплюнула древесный вар и прилепила его ему на карабин.  
В городе усилили караулы и запретили выходить на улицу в вечернее время, но мне кажется, что все это кончится трагедией.  
Да, Одри больна. Мне стоило удержать ее от купания в сентябрьской воде любым возможным способом.   
Чувствую себя дураком».

 

Он следил за ней издалека: как она раздает указания служанкам, как, повязав чистый передник, пробует блюда на кухне, как торгуется с рыбаками из-за свежего улова. Как исправно посещает церковь и надежно, на крепкий замок, запирает дверь их старого, преданного хозяевами дома.  
Когда она шла по улице – высокая, худая, рыжая, с идеально прямой спиной, он не выпускал ее из виду и пытался вспомнить: когда он перестал любить и хотеть эту женщину?  
Ранним утром, когда на город опустился туман, а уставшие за ночь дозорные принялись клевать носами на своих постах, он почти на четвереньках пробрался мимо вышки и затаился позади коровника.   
Ни одна собака в городе не залаяла.   
Он дождался, пока она выйдет из дома ван Хорнов, и, войдя в коровник за ней следом, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Увидев его, она выронила подойник.  
– Сара, – позвал он, протягивая руки к жене. – Мне плохо, Сара.   
– Лиланд, – пробормотала она. – Ты ужасно выглядишь. Твоя нога... Где ты был?  
– Я не помню. Меня что-то ведет, не давая мне ни прилечь, ни потерять сознание. Что со мной, Сара? Кто я?  
– Лиланд, – прошептала Сара Палмер. – Мой бедный Лиланд... Я сейчас обработаю твою ногу. Подожди меня здесь.  
Она попыталась боком проскользнуть мимо него к выходу, но он поймал ее за юбку и отбросил к стене, на клети с сеном.   
– Ты хочешь предать меня, Сара.   
– Нет, нет!   
– В лесу я много думал, – пальцы правой руки Лиланда задрожали, но он перехватил их левой. – Я думал о моих маленьких девочках. Лора и Мэдди... Ты помнишь их маленькими, Сара? Помнишь, как Лора ела вишню в гостях у твоей сестры? А как я катал ее в лодке по озеру? А как мы все вместе ходили в лес, на брусничные поляны, и Лора испачкалась в ягодах...  
– Зачем ты все это говоришь, Лиланд?  
– Я не понимаю, – прошептал он, сжимая виски. – Я помню так мало. Кровь, крик совы, запах смерти, запах дыма... Помню, как искал кольцо. Помню, как плакал, опуская их в воду. Что я наделал, Сара?  
– Ты убил их, – не сводя с него взгляд, Сара медленно двигалась вдоль стены. – Ты убил свою дочь, и ее двоюродную сестру, и китаянку, и даже свою потаскуху. Ты просто чудовище, Лиланд.  
– Но я же не хотел! – с рыданиями выдавил он, по-прежнему преграждая жене путь наружу. – Почему ты не остановила меня, Сара? Ты за это поплатишься...  
Он двинулся к ней, выставив вперед руки со скрюченными, будто птичьи когти, пальцами. Сара смотрела на него, тяжело дыша, без крика и без слез.  
Когда он сделал еще один шаг, она выдернула из-под сена мотыгу и с размаху опустила ее на голову своего мужа.

 

– Лес будто в огне, – задумчиво сказал Гарри Трумэн. И, поймав вопросительный взгляд Купера, пожал плечами: – Листья красные. Красиво!  
– Красиво, – согласился констебль. – Для кладбища – даже слишком.  
– Брось, – сказал охотник, похлопав Купера по плечу. – Для Лиланда – в самый раз. Он будет спокойно лежать в могиле, листья будут падать сверху, а потом станут землей. Когда-нибудь сам Лиланд станет листьями на новом дереве.   
Они неспешно отошли от могилы.   
– Ты случайно не пишешь стихи, Гарри?  
– Я не приучен переводить понапрасну хорошие вещи вроде чернил и бумаги, – Трумэн одернул куртку. – Я просто верю в то, что индейцы называют Великим Кругом Жизни.   
– А в то, что мы видели тогда в доме ван Хорнов?   
– И в это я теперь верю, – вздохнул охотник. – Но согласись, жителям города проще поверить в то, что сказал мэр Милфорд: в то, что Лиланд был безумцем, убивавшим молодых девушек и... мою Джози... Не знаю, как Сара Палмер будет со всем этим жить. Хорошо, что хотя бы ей удалось спастись.   
– Хорошо – не то слово, – сказал констебль, в последний раз оборачиваясь, чтобы окинуть взглядом надгробия – старые и новое. – Знаешь что, Гарри... Я должен кое-что проверить. Идем!

 

– Прислуга сказала, что Сара ушла, а ван Хорн с утра на лесопилке. Ты хочешь навестить Одри? – предположил Гарри, когда они поднялись по ступеням Большого Дома. Служанка, впустившая их, поспешно ретировалась на кухню: видимо, от появления констебля здесь теперь не ждали ничего хорошего.  
Купер на мгновение застыл, а потом нахмурился.   
– Хочу, но не сейчас. Сейчас нам надо повидаться с Сарой Палмер.  
– Но ведь ее нет дома, ты сам слышал?  
– Вот поэтому-то мы и торопимся.  
Они быстро прошли по неосвещенному коридору к гостевым комнатам.   
– Это не очень-то законно и порядочно, – тихо сказал Гарри, когда Купер извлек из кармана отмычки. – Лупа, крючки... Что ты еще таскаешь с собой?  
– Чернильницу, – серьезно ответил Купер, ковыряясь в замке. – Из нее всегда можно плеснуть кому-нибудь в лицо. Заходи.  
– Если нас здесь застанут, будет большой скандал, – Гарри озирал комнату, в которой явно обитала женщина: наброшенная на подушку кружевная накидка, два старомодных капора, висящих на гвозде, несколько вееров...  
– Вдове как будто бы наскучил ее вдовий наряд, – пробормотал он, трогая страусовый веер. – Это она перед ван Хорном тут так разгуливает?  
– Именно, – Купер заглянул под подушку, провел рукой под периной.   
– Что ты ищешь?  
– Я и сам не знаю, – признался констебль. – Да не волнуйся так, Гарри, ты прямо весь вспотел. Если нас застанут, мы скажем, что действовали по методу Одри ван Хорн. Просто не смогли пройти мимо...  
– А этот сундук ты тоже хочешь взломать потому, что не мог пройти мимо?  
– Согласись, Гарри, нельзя пройти мимо такого огромного ящика, который хозяйка приволокла из дома только ради того, чтобы «погостить». Приналяг вот сюда... ну вот.  
Констебль откинул крышку.  
Гарри молча наблюдал, как Купер по одному извлекает наряды из сундука.  
– Зачем одной женщине столько платьев? – не выдержав, спросил Трумэн. – Женщины у нас одеваются просто. Даже у моей Джози, кажется, было меньше...   
– Ну, мы же не забирались к Джози в сундук. Женщины любят наряжаться. А у Сары Палмер, оказывается, хороший вкус... Проклятье. Гарри, я нашел.   
Трумэн подошел ближе и уставился через плечо констебля в недра сундука.   
– Что это?   
Купер бережно извлек наружу холщовый сверток и перенес его на кровать. Внутри него оказался еще один мешочек, сшитый из черного бархата.   
– Купер, по-моему, платья и перчатки немного подгнили, – сказал Гарри, втягивая ноздрями воздух.  
– Это не платья...  
– Что это, черт побери, такое? Откуда?  
– Черные свечи, нож с черной ручкой, – будничным тоном принялся перечислять Купер, – сосновые иглы и земля, и...   
– Это же кости!  
– Старые, – кивнул констебль, рассматривая несколько длинных трубчатых костей. Перевернул мешочек за углы, и на разворошенное белье вывалилась высушенная желтая и легкая человеческая кисть.

Скрипнули половицы.  
Вдова Лиланда Палмера стояла в дверях, скрестив на груди руки. Черная шаль сползла с ее худых плеч, открывая неприлично глубокий вырез. Рыжие кудри выбились из развалившейся прически, и казалось, будто на голове у вдовы – пылающий стог.   
Она молчала.  
– Сара, – Купер с легким стуком опустил крышку сундука. – Я сделал то, что был должен. Не пытайтесь сейчас убедить меня, будто эти платья и то, что лежит среди них, принадлежали Лиланду.   
Вдова приподняла подол и перешагнула порог; взгляд ее лучился чистой, ничем не приукрашенной ненавистью. Оказавшись в комнате, Сара плотно прикрыла за собой дверь.  
– Все-таки пронюхали, – сказала она. – Я так надеялась, что теперь, когда у вас есть мертвый убийца и вы выполнили поручение своего начальника, вы уберетесь из Твин Пикс к черту.  
– Сара! – поразился Трумэн.  
Купер кивнул.  
– Скорее всего, я бы так и сделал, – серьезно ответил он, опираясь на закрытый сундук. – Но сегодня, разговаривая с Гарри, я подумал, что мотив – завладеть лесопилкой и всеми средствами, поступающими от обработки и продажи древесины в этих краях, – был не только у Лиланда, не только у Бена ван Хорна и его дочери, как я думал сначала, но и у вас, Сара.   
Сара Палмер насмешливо скривилась.  
– О чем вы, любезный констебль? В городе не осталось никого, кто бы не слышал за эти дни о том, что Лиланд был чудовищем. Он вожделел к молоденьким девушкам, убивал, занимался магией – и попался. Даже тем, кто не верит в колдовство, пришлась по нраву мысль о Лиланде-безумце. Этот город любит страхи и похоть, он ими питается.  
– Вы лжете, Сара, – Купер покачал головой. – Лиланд Палмер никогда не колдовал. А вы – да. Хоук, индеец из племени кутенай, рассказывал мне легенду о месте, называемом Черным Вигвамом, и о населяющем его духах. Это вы призвали оттуда духа и отдали ему Лиланда, и это ваше «алчное сердце» подталкивало его на убийства.  
– Что значит «отдала Лиланда»? – вмешался Гарри.  
Сара Палмер посмотрела на него, как на заговорившую собаку.  
– А почему у вас сейчас задрожала рука, констебль? Быть может, вас кто-то просвещал насчет зла? Быть может, вы уже страдали?  
– Куп, старина, – пробормотал Трумэн.  
– Все хорошо, Гарри. Да, Сара, у меня был один... друг и наставник, от которого я слышал многое о духах и договорах с ними – пока он не сошел с ума окончательно. Он тоже говорил о похоти, боли и...  
– Я тоже страдала, – перебила его Сара Палмер, закутываясь в шаль. – Я все знала о Лиланде: он тайком встречался с этой нищей девкой, служанкой, поломойкой! Похотливое чудовище. Он считал, что мне ничего не известно, а сам привечал ее прямо в нашем сарае. Вы знаете, констебль, как это больно – знать, что любимый человек предает тебя?   
Куперу обожгло правую щеку, будто Сара отвесила ему пощечину.   
– Должно быть, это неприятно, – сказал он, помедлив.  
– Именно так, господин констебль. Сначала я хотела просто отравить их обоих. Но потом... Посмотрите на эти руки, констебль: они потеряли свою красоту за годы, проведенные рядом с ним. А это тело подурнело, когда я вынашивала и кормила его дитя. Кому бы я была нужна – даже с его наследством? И тогда... тогда я пожертвовала им. Ими обоими. Было ужасно смешно, когда он принес мне кольцо, а с утра ничего не помнил. «Где Тереза?» – «Умерла!» А ведь он сам убил ее!  
– Что это за кольцо, Сара? – спросил констебль. – Что вы с ним делали?  
Сара Палмер будто не услышала его вопроса.  
– Вы были так милы, – сказала она, скривившись. – Вы ели пироги и волочились за девушками, вы не брезговали дружбой с индейцами и слабоумными, вы изводили кипы бумаги на ваши дурацкие письма... Вы так утешали меня после похорон Мэдди! А как вы трогательно метались, разыскивая Лиланда по лесам, чтобы предать его справедливому суду! Почему же вы посмели прийти сейчас сюда, ко мне!  
– Вы допускали ошибки, Сара: делали все слишком быстро. Если бы вы выжидали порядочный срок после каждого убийства, все бы получилось.  
– У меня не было времени, – Сара передернула плечами. – Еще ведь была Лора. Маленькая дрянь вся пошла в Лиланда. Шлюха, нагуляла дитя от ван Хорна. Паршивка мне во всем призналась, когда я застала ее за перешиванием платьев. Не описать вам, констебль, как меня это разъярило. Пока я тут мучилась с ее отцом, девчонка подбиралась к самому богатому человеку в городе. Это нужно было немедленно остановить...  
Заложив руки за спину, Сара Палмер прошлась по комнате туда-сюда. Половицы скрипели под ее ногами.  
Гарри Трумэн смотрел на констебля с отчаянием.   
– И вы приказали Лиланду убить дочь?  
– Это был не совсем Лиланд, – тихонько засмеялась Сара. – Это был МАЙК.  
– Майк?..  
– Ну да, МАЙК, – Сара торжествующе кивнула. – У него есть еще длинное-длинное индейское имя, но сам он предпочитает зваться этим коротким прозвищем: возможно, боится индейцев, с тех пор как его изгнал из одной деревни какой-то грязный шаман, отрезавший ему руку... Отрезавший и закопавший, – Сара Палмер кокетливо улыбнулась. Это так не вязалось с ее обычным строгим поведением, что смотрелось не глупо, а, скорее, страшно. – Шаман закопал, а я нашла.  
– Вы знали, где искать?   
– Меня вела РУКА, – пожала плечами Сара. – Я часто слышу ее голос во сне, с тех самых пор, как была девочкой. Я многому научилась от РУКИ МАЙКА. А вы никого такого не встречаете в снах, констебль?  
– Надо кого-нибудь позвать, она безумна, – прошептал Гарри.   
– Подожди, – шикнул Купер.  
Сара Палмер медленно повернула к нему голову.  
– Я все слышу, – ласково произнесла она. – Вот вы говорили: надо было подождать. Но как! Эта паршивка в любой момент могла уломать ван Хорна жениться на ней. А ведь еще была Джози! Маленькая «китайская язычница», которая дружила с Лорой и которой Лора могла что-нибудь такое разболтать о своем положении! Надо было заставить Джози замолчать...  
– Гарри! – резко окликнул друга констебль, видя, что охотник буквально превратился в соляной столп.   
– Так ты убила Джози, – пробормотал Трумэн, сжимая кулаки. – Из-за этого ты ее убила...  
– Она умерла сама, – Сара погрозила ему пальцем. – Меня это никак не касалось. Я не знаю, почему МАЙК выбирает такой странный способ убийства, но Джози умерла сама. Говорят, у нее не выдержало сердце...  
– Гарри! – предупреждающе повторил констебль. – Не трогай ее!  
– Я не буду, – прошептал Гарри Трумэн, не отрывая взгляд от Сары Палмер. – Хотя мне очень хочется свернуть ее тощую шею.  
Сара Палмер пронзительно расхохоталась, запрокинув голову. Потом тряхнула волосами.  
– Я вас очень понимаю, Гарри, – интимным шепотом заговорила она. – Со мной тоже недавно такое случилось. Когда моя милая мертвая доченька вернулась! Представляете? То же лицо, те же жесты, тот же голос... Она ходила по нашему дому, ходила со мной на кладбище, а я все приглядывалась, не растет ли у нее живот!  
– И поэтому вы решили убить Мэдди Фергюсон?  
– Ну да, – Сара пожала плечами. – Было очень легко подкинуть ей кольцо. Девушки так неравнодушны к украшениям! И через пару ночей МАЙК пришел за ней – он всегда так делал с теми, на кого указывало кольцо. А Лиланд потом плакал и сажал на ее могиле цветы... – Сара улыбнулась.  
– Вам просто понравилось убивать.  
– Нет-нет, не надо считать меня чудовищем. Ведь я не подняла руку на вас, констебль, хотя вы меня сильно раздражали, и эту несносную бабку с поленом я не тронула, хотя это она написала письмо в Сиэтл! Я вовсе не сумасшедшая. Лиланд должен был еще только раз предать реке мертвое тело, после чего МАЙК... Я почти простилась с Лиландом, – доверительно сказала Сара.  
В комнате повисло тяжелое молчание. В углу, под потолком, отчаянно жужжала попавшаяся в паутину муха. Снаружи по подоконнику забарабанил дождь.   
Казалось, мир вне этой комнаты перестал существовать.  
– Я не верю, что МАЙК исчез со смертью Лиланда, – сказал наконец Купер. – Иными словами, я не верю, что вы бы не стали убивать снова, Сара. Кто еще должен был умереть? Бенджамин ван Хорн?  
– Купер, с ней что-то не то!  
С Сарой Палмер действительно что-то происходило. Движения ее приобрели суетливость и беспорядочность, голос стал мечтательным и протяжным, взгляд шарил по стенам, словно она что-то искала.   
– Сара, ответьте на мой вопрос.   
Гарри, настороженно озирающийся по сторонам, вдруг направился к двери и подергал ее за ручку.  
Дверь была заперта.  
– Отводящий круг, – дружелюбно сообщила Сара. – Я наложила его, прежде чем войти. Вас ведь не удивило, почему нас еще не потревожили – ни слуги, ни хозяева дома? И то, что я не пытаюсь сбежать, вас тоже не удивляет?  
– Это плохо, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Гарри.   
– Окно.  
Окно тоже не поддавалось. К тому же, за стеклом клубилась темнота, как в глухую ночь, хотя света в комнате было достаточно, чтобы не приходилось зажигать свечи. Было слышно, как барабанит по крыше дождь – но по стеклу с другой стороны не скатывалось ни единой капли.  
– Очень удобно, – сказала Сара, усаживаясь на край постели и безмятежно наблюдая за попытками Гарри открыть окно. – Я накладывала такой на сарай, когда МАЙК убивал в нем Мэдди и Терезу. И на Лиланда, когда он прятался в лесу.  
– Чего вы пытаетесь добиться, Сара? – спросил Купер. – Мы – двое мужчин, и рано или поздно сумеем освободиться. Но если игра затянется, мне придется принять меры.   
– Разве вы еще не поняли, констебль? – Сара раскинула руки, будто пыталась обнять весь утонувший в темноте за окном город. – Разве вы не слышите? Дождь усиливается. В лесу поднимается ураган, совы смеются. ОН идет!  
– Сара, – Купер опустился перед женщиной на колени. – Если вы скажете, за кем идет МАЙК и освободите нас, я постараюсь добиться для вас снисхождения.  
Сара Палмер выпрямила спину.   
– Лучше отдайте мне РУКУ, – произнесла она, и вдруг, оттолкнув констебля, метнулась к сундуку.  
Трумэн, прыгнув наперерез, врезался в нее, обхватил поперек талии и потащил в сторону.  
Пальцы Сары едва царапнули по крышке сундука, женщина страшно завизжала и забилась в руках Гарри.   
– Гарри, – укоризненно сказал констебль, поднимаясь с пола и отряхиваясь. – Почему я раньше не знал, что ты так умеешь?  
– Это называется «прыжок лосося», – ухмыльнулся Трумэн, удерживая разъяренную фурию. – Чтобы его освоить, надо родиться в Твин Пикс.  
– Я запомню.

– Вы за это поплатитесь! – крикнула Сара Палмер и заплакала. – А дочь ван Хорна уже наверняка поплатилась! Я ни с кем не намерена делиться этим лесом и этой землей! Я все это заслужила!  
Оконное стекло за спиной Гарри взорвалось мелкими брызгами. Меленький предмет, брошенный с огромной силой, со стуком покатился по полу.   
Констебль наклонился и перехватил его. Раскрыл ладонь, демонстрируя лежащее на ней кольцо – узкое, с крупным зеленым треснутым камнем.   
– Ну, вот и все, – сказала удерживаемая охотником Сара и истерично захохотала. – ОН всегда возвращает кольцо, ведь оно – с его РУКИ.

 

– Если я сожгу эти кости, это что-то изменит? – после короткого молчания сказал констебль.  
– Купер, – перебил его Гарри. – За окном снова день. Ну, мерзкий, конечно – но день.  
И одновременно с этим дверь распахнулась – так, словно в нее давно уже колотили несколько рук.  
– Ну, вот и помощь прибыла, – вздохнул охотник. – Сейчас начнется!  
– Гарри! – закричал Энди, вваливаясь в комнату. – Я принес твой карабин!  
– Держись, Гарри! Держитесь, констебль Купер!  
– Констебль! – доктор Хэйворд дышал так тяжело, словно бежал до Большого Дома от самого Сиэтла. – Гарри! Я только что своими глазами видел покойного Эндрю Пэккарда, живого и здорового – он промчался на коне по центральной улице, разбрызгал грязь во все стороны и едва не задавил мою свинью. Я столько лет лечу здесь людей, но не представлял, что этот старый негодяй... Святые угодники! Что вы делаете с этой бедной женщиной?!  
– Энди, на лошади ехал один человек? – спросил Купер, перебив доктора.  
Энди моргнул и потупился.  
– Нет, мой бледнолицый брат, – сказал Хоук, положив руку Энди на плечо. – Ваши люди кричали, что он вез в седле маленькую скво из Большого Дома. Я привел Ту, Кто Слышит. Она расскажет тебе все, что ты должен знать.  
Дама с Поленом выступила из-за широкой спины индейца, покачивая берестяной люлькой. Ее морщинистое лицо было печальным.  
– Мое полено говорит, чтобы вы не бросали РУКУ в огонь, иначе девушка погибнет, – строго сказала она, подчеркнуто глядя мимо страшной, растрепанной Сары Палмер. – Мое полено говорит, что вам следует взять РУКУ, взять женщину, призвавшую ЕГО, и идти ко входу к Вигвам. Женщина знает дорогу, она покажет путь. ОН будет ждать вас.   
– Маргарет, – сказал Купер, осторожно cжав ее запястье. – Скажите, мы можем вызвать его сюда с помощью этой руки и приказать ему вернуть Одри, пока он не убил ее?   
– Нет, – твердо сказала отшельница и легонько тюкнула констебля поленом по лбу. – Так погибнет ваша бессмертная душа. ОН не убил девушку сразу, вернул кольцо хозяйке – значит, ОН хочет говорить. Идите же, констебль. И остерегайтесь сов.  
– Я никуда не пойду, – выкрикнула сидящая на полу Сара Палмер и капризно стукнула каблуком по половице.

 

– Гарри, отцепи ей волосы! – устало сказал констебль, придерживая еловые ветки, чтоб не хлестнули по лицу. С дерева на него обрушился водопад холодных брызг. Насмешливо ухнуло и прошуршало крыльями над головой. Позади, в лесной тьме, причитала Сара Палмер и ругался под нос Гарри Трумэн, пытаясь распутать зацепившиеся за колючий куст пряди волос вдовы. Было слышно, как вздыхает Энди, спотыкаясь о скользкие корни.   
Хоук выныривал из кустов то справа, то слева, снова скрывался за ветвями, умудряясь каким-то образом их не потревожить, и настороженно принюхивался. Купер тоже втянул ноздрями воздух.  
Лес пах не только привычными запахами сырости, грибов и червей, но и раздражающим запахом дегтя, и еще, почему-то – кофе.  
– Сара, каким образом воскрес Эндрю Пэккард?  
– Я ничего вам не буду рассказывать, – вяло огрызнулась Сара. Помолчала и нехотя продолжила: – Он никогда не умирал. Эндрю Пэккард был тем еще хитрецом. Когда у него появились подозрения, что Бенджамин и Лиланд могут, сговорившись, захотеть его смерти, он решил спрятаться. Подстроил все так, чтобы все думали, будто он утонул, бросил свою жену-китаянку и затаился. А я поймала его в ловушку. Он жил в моем подвале, не мог выбраться.  
– Он доверился вам или вы сами его нашли?  
– Не буду рассказывать, – упрямо повторила Сара. – Не буду.  
– И теперь вы его «отдали» МАЙКУ вместо Лиланда?  
Сара промолчала и попыталась наступить констеблю на ногу.  
– Пусть мой брат не терзается, – тихо сказал индеец, появляясь из темноты. – И не слушает лживую женщину. Она уже дважды хотела увести нас с тропы, но я заметил.   
– Сара, вам не стыдно?   
– Я не хочу туда идти.   
– Пускай боится, – Хоук стоял под раздвоенной елью, опираясь на ружье. Глаза его ярко блестели в свете факела, лицо казалось высеченным из гранита. – Я уже понял, куда надо идти. Но это дурное место.

 

Деревья здесь сплетались ветвями и корнями, образуя широкий круг – круг из двенадцати сикомор, сросшихся друг с другом. Купер погладил один из шершавых стволов и отдернул руку – дерево казалось теплым, будто под толстой корой, как под шкурой неведомого зверя, текла кровь.   
Он запрокинул голову, чтобы разглядеть крону, но кривые ветви были голыми и пустыми. Листья с них то ли уже облетели – то ли никогда и не росли.   
В одном месте между стволов была широкая щель, через которую вполне можно было протиснуться внутрь круга – если бы у кого-то появилось такое странное желание.  
Наверху, в развилке двух корявых ветвей что-то пошевелилось, и на констебля уставились круглые желтые глаза. Послышалось торжествующее «ух-ух».   
У подножия деревьев масляно блестела большая черная лужа. Кто-то когда-то заботливо обложил ее по кругу камнями, а потом вокруг этих камней наросло переплетение корней.   
– Я пришел, – сказал Купер, сунув руку за пазуху и ощупывая лежащий там сверток. – Выходи.  
В темноте за спиной шумно дышали Гарри и Энди. То ли ругалась, то ли молилась связанная Сара. Хоук стоял рядом, напряженный, как тетива. Купер плечом чувствовал, что индеец дрожит.  
– Ты можешь уйти, Хоук, – тихо предложил констебль. – Если твоя вера запрещает тебе здесь оставаться.   
– Моя вера запрещает бежать от опасности, но учит, что испытание этих духов может выдержать не всякий, – помедлив, сказал Хоук. – Быть может, я не побоюсь войти в Черный Вигвам и встретиться с Темнотой, но не знаю, смогу ли я выйти оттуда, или меня найдут на рассвете с выклеванными глазами и ободранным с костей мясом, или я стану безумцем...  
– Я надеюсь, что нам не придется это проверять, – прошептал Купер и положил руку на рукоять револьвера. – Хоук, скажи мне одно. Ты действительно видел, как майор Бриггс разговаривает с бобрами?  
– Так же, как и тебя, – торжественно сказал индеец. – Почему ты поверил в это? Ты удивляешь меня, мой белый брат.  
– Я сам не знаю, – откликнулся Купер.  
Дерево рядом с ним пошевелилось и спустило с верхней ветки длинные серые ноги.   
Медленно нащупав землю, выпрямилось – и оказалось очень высоким, очень худым мужчиной.  
Чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, констеблю пришлось задрать голову. 

– НЕ ЖДИ, ЧТО ОН ВЫЙДЕТ К ТЕБЕ, – сказал великан. – Я ЗДЕСЬ, ЧТОБЫ ПРЕДУПРЕДИТЬ.  
– Почему? – спросил Купер одними губами.   
Мир словно поплыл, раздвоился: констебль отчетливо видел белое, высвеченное факелом лицо великана, его высокий лоб и залысины, красно-розовую кружевную манишку на его груди. Лужа у корней деревьев отливала красным. Перед лицом Купера медленно спланировало вниз розовое птичье перышко.  
Позади немного раздраженно разговаривали Гарри и Энди. Затем Гарри принялся переругиваться с Сарой.  
– Они не видят тебя?  
– НЕТ.  
– Кто ты?  
– Я ПОСЛАННИК. МЫ – ТЕ, КТО ЖИВЕТ НА ПОРОГЕ, МЫ ПРИХОДИЛИ К ТЕБЕ РАНЬШЕ. ВО СНЕ.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– ОСТАНОВИТЬ ТЕБЯ. УХОДИТЕ. ПУСТЬ ВЫХОД ЗАКРОЕТСЯ.   
– Вы знаете, что с девушкой?   
– ДА. МЫ НЕ ЧУВСТВУЕМ ЗАПАХА КРОВИ, ОНА ЖИВА, И ОНА БОИТСЯ.  
– Почему МАЙК не выходит?  
– ОН НЕ МОЖЕТ. ЧТОБЫ УВИДЕТЬ ЕГО, ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ЕГО ВЫЗВАТЬ, НО ЭТО ОПАСНО.  
– Это какая-то ловушка?  
– ЭТО ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ. ТЫ С НИМ НЕ СПРАВИШЬСЯ. ТЫ ДОБРЫЙ, НО ТЫ БЫЛ БОЛЕН. ТВОЙ РАССУДОК СЛАБ.  
Констебль взглянул на Хоука. Индеец напряженно присматривался к темноте: должно быть, что-то чувствовал.  
– Как вызывают духов?  
– У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ РУКА, – сказал великан. – И ТА ЖЕНЩИНА. ВОЗЬМИ ОТ НЕЕ КРОВИ И СМОЧИ КИСТЬ. ОН ПРИДЕТ, РУКА ЕГО МАНИТ.   
– Это обязательное условие?  
– КОГДА ЧЕЛОВЕК РОЖДАЕТСЯ, ПУТЬ ЕМУ ОТКРЫВАЮТ МУКИ И КРОВЬ. ЧТОБЫ ОТКРЫТЬ ПУТЬ, НУЖНА КРОВЬ, НУЖНЫ БОЛЬ И ПЕЧАЛЬ.  
– Ясно, – констебль опустил голову. Когда, спохватившись, что не задал еще один вопрос, он снова поднял глаза на великана, того уже не было.  
Купер сделал несколько шагов и остановился напротив сидящей на траве Сары Палмер.  
– Гарри, у тебя есть нож? – спросил он.  
Сара Палмер испугалась.  
– Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! – завизжала она. – Я знаю, что тебе нужно! Ты хочешь моей крови! Не отдавай меня им, не отдавай ему, а-а-а!  
– Купер, это правда? – спросил Гарри, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать нож, который уже почти отдал.  
– Отчасти.  
Купер вздохнул и, закатав рукав, резанул себя по предплечью.   
– Гарри, следи за Сарой, – сказал он, зажимая рану пальцами. – Энди, достань у меня из-за пазухи мешок с ветошью. Одна из хороших привычек, выработавшихся у меня службе – всегда носить при себе перевязочный материал.  
– Боже, какой идиот! – Сара Палмер каталась по земле от хохота, приминая грязные мокрые кусты черники.   
– Такого я от вас не ожидал, констебль, – сказал бледный и злой Гарри Трумэн. Энди, молча бинтовавший руку Купера, перешагнул через Сару, как через бревно. – Ты сумасшедший.  
– Гарри, у меня почти не осталось времени сказать, как я расстроен, что мне не удалось сходить на большую осеннюю рыбалку с «парнями из овчарни», – торжественно произнес констебль. – Энди, надеюсь, что Люси по достоинству оценит твое умение играть на трубе. Хоук...   
– Я пойду с тобой, Дурная Голова. Дай мне кости.  
– Нет, Хоук, ты не сделаешь этого, потому что должен хранить дружбу между белыми и индейцами этого города, в наше время это многого значит. Гарри, мой саквояж остался у Энди. Собери мои письма...  
– Иди ты в...  
– ОН идет! – крикнула Сара, усаживаясь на траве и испуганно озираясь.

Факелы погасли.  
Воздух на поляне перед кругом деревьев будто сгустился – так, что стало трудно дышать.   
Из щели между стволами медленно высунулась голая скрюченная рука с длинными когтями, принялась ощупывать кору.   
Констебль следил за рукой, затаив дыхание.   
– НУ, – сказало существо, выбираясь на поляну – голое, скользкое, головастое, точно недавно вылупившийся птенец совы. Пошевелило своей единственной рукой, длинной, достающей до земли. Тряхнуло прилипшими к телу перьями. – НУ ТЫ ДУРАК. ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ СВЯЗАН СО МНОЙ КРОВЬЮ. ТЫ ЖЕ ТЕПЕРЬ ПОЧТИ НАШ.  
Высушенная кисть, окропленная кровью Купера, пошевелилась в мешке.   
Констебль перевел взгляд на своих друзей – и увидел их как в выпуклом зеркале, вверх ногами. Они о чем-то беседовали. Гарри сердился. Энди перешагнул через Сару Палмер и принялся бинтовать предплечье... кому?  
Среди них он увидел себя самого.  
– НИКТО НА ЭТОЙ ЗЕМЛЕ ЕЩЕ НЕ СОВЕРШАЛ БОЛЬШЕЙ ГЛУПОСТИ.  
– Я знаю, что тебе нужно, – перебил его Купер. – Точнее, твоей РУКЕ. Это ведь она желает с тобой объединиться, а не наоборот? Все зло, которое в тебе есть, вся твоя сила – в РУКЕ?  
Мешок запрыгал, стал извиваться, как живой.   
– Ты не получишь ее до тех пор, пока не отдашь девушку.  
Существо наблюдало за ним, склоняя голову то к одному плечу, то к другому.  
– МЫ С ТОБОЙ НЕ МОЖЕМ РЕШИТЬ ЭТО ЗДЕСЬ, – наконец сказало оно. – МЫ ПОЙДЕМ В ДРУГОЕ МЕСТО. ТАМ У НАС БУДЕТ МНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ. МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, МАЛАЯ ЛУНА, МОЖЕТ, БОЛЬШАЯ, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, ВЕЧНОСТЬ.   
– Я согласен. Ты дашь мне попрощаться с друзьями?  
– НЕТ. ИДИ ЗА МНОЙ.  
– Я иду, – сказал констебль Купер, поправил платок на шее и вошел под сень деревьев, чувствуя, как темнота обступает его со всех сторон, а к лицу прикасаются мягкие птичьи перья.

– Гарри, осторожно!   
– Где он? Куда он подевался?! Купер!  
– Там человек, – Хоук указал на скорчившуюся фигуру у подножья дерева.   
Энди первым подбежал к лежащему, осторожно перевернул его и отшатнулся.  
– Это Эндрю Пэккард, – с горечью сказал он и заплакал.  
– Пить, – простонал пожилой мужчина и потерял сознание.  
– Послушайте, вы, – Сара потрясла затекшими руками. – Долго вы будете меня мучить? Ваш глупый друг не вернется, а я могу умереть от простуды.  
– Помолчи, женщина, – сказал Хоук, усаживаясь на землю и кладя поперек колен ружье. – Мы будем ждать нашего друга, как люди в сказке про койота.   
– Вам надо отвести их в тепло и накормить, – сказала Одри ван Хорн, шагая из темноты. На ней было черное бархатное платье, оставляющее шею и плечи открытыми, а лицо ее было заплаканным и таким бледным, точно она год провела в подземелье. Подол платья намок и испачкался. – И сообщите моему отцу, что я жива. Так велел передать вам констебль.   
Ноги у нее подкосились, и она сползла на руки подоспевшему Трумэну.   
– Гарри, я могу отвести мисс ван Хорн в город, – сказал напряженный и решительный Энди. – И этих тоже.  
– Я никуда не пойду, – возразила Одри. – Я буду ждать господина констебля здесь, пока он не вернется.  
– Он может не вернуться.  
– Ерунда, – упрямо, как маленький ребенок, сказала Одри. – Я знаю, что он вернется. Он обещал.   
– Хоук, что за сказка про койота? – тихо спросил Гарри, присаживаясь рядом с индейцем. С другой стороны от него уселась Одри, кутаясь в протянутое ей походное одеяло.   
– Эту сказку рассказывал маленьким ути старик, пришедший из далеких южных земель, – неторопливо заговорил Хоук. – Однажды койот бежал берегом реки, а неподалёку жила женщина-сова – злая старая ведьма, которая много лет подряд губила попавших к ней людей. Привяжет ведьма человека к лодке и пустит по воде во мглу. «Уходи навсегда!» – приговаривает. Вернётся лодка, а на ней лежат человеческие кости. На берегу стояла толпа несчастных: каждого из них ждала печальная участь. Бедным пленникам очень хотелось избавиться от злобной старухи, но колдовство лишало их силы. Койот понаблюдал немного за женщиной-совой и сказал людям: «Испытаю теперь свою судьбу!» Привязали койота к лодке, и старуха проговорила: «Уходи навсегда!» Но люди дружно закричали: «Возвращайся к нам!» И вот вдали показалась лодка. Мало-помалу она подплывала всё ближе, ближе. Все думали: как там койот? Но едва лодка причалила к берегу, все увидели, что койот цел и невредим. Колдовство разрушилось. Привязали старуху к лодке и скорей отправили во мглу. А койот и все люди громко закричали: «Уходи навсегда!» Возвратилась лодка, и на ней белели кости колдуньи.  
– Возвращайся к нам,– прошептала Одри, кусая себя за большой палец и не сводя взгляда со сросшихся деревьев. – Возвращайся.  
– Это всего лишь сказка, – пробормотал Гарри, втыкая в землю нож. – И чем она заканчивается?  
– Никто не знает, – прошептал ему на ухо Хоук, косясь на Одри. – Одни говорят, что койот остался жить с людьми и даже взял в жены красивую девушку. Другие – что он остался следить за переправой через реку вместо той злой колдуньи. Третьи – что он так и продолжает идти по свету, следуя берегом реки.   
– Возвращайся, – как заклинание, шептала Одри.  
Ветер над ними раскачивал верхушки елей.

Возвращайся к нам.   
Возвращайся.  
Он шел бесконечно длинным коридором, заглядывая во все ответвления, а вокруг него то сгущалась тьма, то колыхались красные бархатные шторы. За этими шторами жгли свои костры косматые пещерные люди и вылавливали в море добычу крикливые шумные чайки. У себя под ногами он видел то горы и леса – так, словно был птицей и смотрел на них с высоты своего полета, – то лесопилку ван Хорнов, с которой валил пар, то мутную лужу, где плавали красные листья канадских кленов.   
Он видел Одри ван Хорн, ее милое, заплаканное лицо с закрытыми глазами и шевелящимися губами, видел озеро и дымящуюся чашку очень, очень горячего кофе. Он видел Лиланда Палмера, пробирающегося вдоль реки в утреннем тумане туда, где его поджидала Тереза Бэнкс.   
Он чувствовал запах дегтя, крови и прелой листвы. Слышал отдаленный грохот индейских барабанов, шлепанье бобровых хвостов в камыше и звонкий смех Лоры Палмер, а на языке ощущал вкус раздавленных ягод брусники. Держал за руку маленькую веснушчатую Сару, еще не Палмер, впервые входящую в темный-претемный лес.  
Ему задавали вопросы – и он отвечал, а потом сам требовал ответов - и получал их.

Он возвращался.

Придя в себя, он первым делом протянул руку к чернильнице и записал:

«Диана, сегодня я проснулся, чувствуя себя необыкновенно бодрым. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что выздоровел. Так же причиной этой бодрости может являться сон, который я видел под утро: птица с розовой грудкой опустилась на подоконник и смотрела на меня через стекло. Когда во сне я встал, чтобы открыть окно, птица не улетела, а перепрыгнула мне на запястье...»


End file.
